Keeper of my Heart
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Darkness could not seduce him. Lust could not control him. Death could not defeat him. When he left, the world wept. Now, years later, he returns from the void, his true potential realized, in a world he never dreamed existed. A world of might and magic. Of demons and dragons. Mages and templars. And an elf he can't quite seem to shake. NarutoxMerrill Dragon Age Crossover! Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**If any of you have played Dragon Age then you know who Merril is, yes? Good. And, since this is in the crossover section, I take it you all know about Naruto and such, correct? Great. This, is a what if story based upon what might happen when Merrill first attempted blood magic. Of course, what with Blood Magic being so, well, bloody, the effects and consequences are rather hard to discern. What if she screwed up the ritual? What if she summoned something else all together?**

**Also, I advise you to have played Dragon Age II to understand where I'm coming from here. But hey, if you still want to read an EPIC story full of humor, fluff, guts, and gore, then, by all means, read on.**

_**Shards**_

Merril was about to summon a demon.

She'd made all the necessary preparations. She'd drawn the circle, invoked the rite, cleared the are of all inhabitants, thusly creating a secluded place for the ritual. Now came the part she dreaded the most; because all that remained, was the blood. Tenderly, _tenderly _she touched the tip of a knife to her forearm. Silently, she shuddered as the edge of steel opened her flesh and fountained forth crimson.

She let the blood flow, seeping through her skin as it trickled into her palm. There was pain there, pain, as it broke through the skin, as it unblocked channels of power she'd stopped up long ago. She was powerful now. Powerful and dread. She took this power and focused it into the blood, fusing it with her magic, welding the two together until they became one. Then, and only then, did she approach the altar.

With a slow and practiced gait, Merrill approached the chalk circle she had drawn in the dirt with chalk. Upon closer inspection it really resembled more of a pentagram than an actual circle she mused , not at all unlike those that the Dales and their wayward ways. She let the blood coalesce slicking the fingers of her left hand as she laid it down upon the massive stone idol that had purportedly bound the creature for so long; the creature that had been calling out to her in her dreams.

The effect was as catastrophic as it was explosive.

Light rippled outward from the idol; because the idol was cracking. Fine, hairline fractures, each spreading outward one by one, until at last, the idol itself was bathed in a light so intense, so mind numbingly bright, that the elf was forced to close her eyes against it for a moment. Just a moment, while the light dimmed. Then she opened them, seeing it for the first time, realizing that she was not at all alone as she'd thought herself to be.

_"Ah...so this is the air of the mortal realm." _

Merril gawped up at it; because at some point, the explosion had knocked her onto her laurels. Rubbing her sore rump, she peered into the debris-filled haze and wondered as she sought it; desperately seeking whatever entity she had summoned. A pair of baleful red eyes, twin pinpricks of crimson in the darkness, regarded her as prey. Something swept through the smoke, banishing it to the Beyond as an ancient oath reached her ears.

_Creators but this demon was strange._

Unlike the hulking apparirtion that was pride, lacking the distinctive slouch that belonged to the creatures of sloth, he was strange. Even for a demon. His eyes did not burn as those of the Rage demons did, nor did his prescence convey even the slightest vestige of allure, nor emotion as those of the Desire often did. Tall, humanoid in form, its stood within the circle with which it had been summoned, blinking the sparks away from its eyes, and frowned.

He was a handsome fellow, if intense. His blond hair was disheveled, his blue eyes intelligent, his features balanced. Whisker marks tripled each cheek, cheeks that had once dimpled with a constantly bright and enthused grin; no matter the situation or mission. Now, he was intense. His face was hardened, his visage freed of the baby fat that had plagued him in his younger years. Chiseled and nigh but expressionless, that face bore an eerie series of markings, deep, crimson lines running from righ ear to left, drooping down his chin and neck and lips, curling toward his forehead, pursed now in a scowl with the tattoos as he flung a hand forward, two fingers jutting prominently outward from within the sleeves of his his flaming cloak

Then it noticed her; sprawled at its feet like a tasty apple, ripe for the picking.

It laughed.

"An elf?" It mused softly, with a voice like liquid, and a smile as craggy as the peaks of Sundermount. "Hmm." It sniffed the air, scenting it. "Ah. I am among the Dales, then, after all. I had not dreamed to see this place with my own eyes again, and yet, here I am." It made as if to take a step forward, only to find that it could not. The circle would suffer no trespass, and his body shimmered as he dared to brook such an offense.

Hastily, it retracted the limb, solidifying upon contact.

"What sorcery is this?" It whispered, casting its gaze about in sudden dismay. "Why is it that am I confined?"

Then it saw the circle.

_Then_ it saw Merrill, _truly saw her,_and its expression darkened; its mind coming to the inevitable conclusion that its body was no longer its own. Fury swept through the demon and for a moment, it contorted into something hideous. Abruptly, it faded, the stom brewing just beyond the veil of its vision as it turned, regarding her with eyes full of sheer disbelief, and a smattering of scorn. A dash of dismay, too, perhaps? _It wouldn't be the first time someone was dissapointed in me,_ she thought idly. _And it probably won't be the last if the clan has anything to say about it..._

But this was different.

Beneath that gaze of grey and granite, Merrill felt small. It was as if she were eight years old again, squirming beneath the Keerper and her dissapointed frown, which was a terrible terrible expression capable of turning your very bones to jelly. This feeling was similair to that; because as she had wriggled and squirmed back then, so too, did she now as the demon loomed over her.

"Why have you contracted me, mortal?" He spoke; and his voice was deep like the river, harsh like the thunder, and deadly with the flame. "Be quick in your answerment, lest I smite you where you stand!"

Consumed by hysterics, Merril squeaked in disbelief.

A demon!

She'd actually summoned one! For real! She hadn't thought it to be possible, but clearly, it was. Looming over her like a mighty storm, eyes crackling with raw lightning, those eyes, the spirit's gaze, bored into the very depths of her soul and lodged itself there forevermore, setting into motion a whirlwind of events that Merrill could not even begin to guess at, not now, and certainly not later.

"Answer me, wench!" the creature thundered. "Why have you reached out to me from across the fade and brought me to this place? Why have you bound me to this circle and prevented me from seeking out my kin!" It raised a hand, as if to make good on the intention to "smite" but paused, waiting instead for Merrill to reply. When there was no immediate smiting, she gathered her courage and pulled herself to her feet.

"I have a name, you know."

The demon paused, intrigued by her matter-of-fact approach to the possibility of possession.

"Do you now, wench?" It asked, biting off every word. "And what might that be?"

"Why, Merrill, of course." she blinked owlishly. That was her name after all. What else would it be? Merrill pondered to herself before electing to shrug off the thought, chalking it up to the demon's peculiarities. He was very unlike all the other spirits she'd ever seen or heard about, but he was being very good, so she trusted that he had to be doing it correctly. Leave it to the experts, and all that.

_"Merrill?"_

The demon smiled; it was a devious, charming grin.

There was something incredible and irresistably dangerous about that smile. Intoxicating, even. She knew not what kind of demon this was, but the smile was enough to bring her defenses to bear upon it once more. She still didn't know what kind of demon this was, and as such she refused to relax around it. If it was indeed a creature of sloth then she couldn't risk it, most of all. Still, he was being awfully nice...for a demon, that is.

"Well then, its a pleasure to meet you, Merill." The demi-blond bowed, sweeping one arm to his chest, bending deep and low at the waist. "But really, where are my manners, I'm being so rude, aren't I? I've been in the Fade for so long I'd nearly forgotten how to manifest myself, let alone carry on a civil conversation." He straightened woodenly as he spoke, not taking enough care as the fire-cloak billowed around him.

"Now," He began, "I-

"Don't you have one?" Merrill found herself asking, rather, interrupting.

"I beg your pardon?" The demon asked, indignant. "Don't I have a..._what?"_

"You must have one." She answered quizically. "Everyone I know has at least one. Maybe two."

"May the blight take you, what do you speak of!" The demon snapped back, though it would soon prove to be unprepared for the simplicity of the answer.

_"I'm talking about a name."_

The fury in its eyes turned to pity, then something else; something she couldn't discern. The demon lowered its arm and contemplated her question for a moment. The barrier that bound him spat and fizzled absentmindedly between them as the pariah awaited his reply. At length, he raised his gaze, those smoldering orbs of souless scarlet seeking her deep, earth green, leaving her dazzled and captivated.

"A name?" He asked, his voice deadly soft. "You believe that I...have a name?"

"Everything does." Merrill pointedly adressed the fact. "Well, maybe not _everything,_ there might be some...oh, I'm rambling again, aren't I? I do that when I get nervous, I'm so sorry!"

The demon laughed; it was a deep throaty sound.

"You ask for a creature of chaos to give you its name?" His expression turned wistful. "My...name." He mused silently for a few moments, stroking his chin with a foreFinger as he pondered her question. "I...yes." His brow furrowed with thought. "It has been so long, I had all but forgotten it. The pieces, they are still there, but they are...fragments now. Perhaps it has been too long in time for me to remember my title..._ah."_

His eyes brightened with the dawning of a realization, punctuated by a joy so boundless that Merrill found herself at a loss for words. For a moment, he almost seemed human _-as human as a demon with human form could appear-_then it was gone; snatched away by a sadness so profound that it blotted out everything else. What travesty had dulled his capacity for kindness so, she wondered? Or was this too, an attempt of the demon to gain possession of her body?

She couldn't be quite sure.

"Na...ruto?" He half-said, half-asked, tentatively rolling the name around on his tongue, tasting it, sounding out every syllable until he seemed satisfied with the answer. "Yes, that was my name, once. But that was a long time ago." His eyes darkened and he folded his arms; he would brook no further discussion on the matter, Merrill realized. And it was not without a bit of sorrow on her part that she moved on to the matter of hand, the meaning to which she'd summoned this enigmatic demon to begin with.

"Can you purify this?" Merril dipped an arm into her satchel, feeling around for something scattered among the various poultices and other elven items until _finally,_ her fingers closed around what she sought. She returned with a small, transparent shard, of sorts. It glittered as it captured the sun's rays, casting a myriad of mirages against the moss and the rocks; spewing a rainbow of infinitismal colors upon the peaks of Sundermount.

The demon inhaled sharply.

His eyes grew wide and large, his very being thrumming with barely contained power.

"Tell me, elf, how did you happen upon that shard?"

"Merrill."

_"What?"_

"My name is not, elf. It's Merill." Merrill countered, slightly cross by the creature's brief refusal to use her name. "I'll call you by your name unless of course you don't want me to, then I won't." She paused for breath at last, the rest of her words having emerged as little more than a scattered rush of nouns and verbs. The demon said nothing for the longest time; then he inclined his head a fraction of an inch, the smallest of smiles playing across his lips.

"You may."

Merrill blinked.

"Really? You're sure that's alright? Sometimes I accidentally call people the wrong thing and-

"Merrill," Naruto hissed, his patience reaching the breaking point, "That sounds very..._interesting,_ but I would very much like to know how you came to acquire that shard." In the time that it took him to inhale and exhale ten times_-rather lengthy, for a creature of his stature-_Merrill had explained to him the story of how the Eluvian had first come to be, how it had been discovered, and the tragedy that had forced her clan to uproot themselves afterward.

"So you mean to tell me that Mahariel, the Hero of Ferelden, came from the Dales themselves?" The demi-god quirked an eyebrow. "And from your clan no less? My, but that is quite the tale, elf-ah, I mean Merrill. You do know that he yet lives, I trust?" The disbelief and astoundment with which she protested told him she had not. No matter. The Warden was gone; because not a soul yet knew to where he and his allies had fled.

"Enough!" He barked, when her protestations grew louder. "I will grant one request of you, and one only! I will either tell you where the Warden is, and you can seek him out for yourself, or I will help you with your task! Now, choose, or begone!" He folded his arms before his chest and relented only when Merrill weakly proffered the shard forward for him to inspect.

"You wish for me to purify it?" The spectre blinked, nonplussed by her request. "That is all?"

"Y-Yes!"

"I take it you know what is required, then."

"Not really, no." Merrill relented.

Naruto sighed.

"You're new at this blood magic thing, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Absolutely." Naruto said. "Now, enfuse the shard with your blood."

Merill allowed a few droplets of blood to spill upon the shard of the Eluvian.

"Good." Naruto ammended. "Now, give me the shard."

"How can I know you'll give it back?"

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Oh, very well." The demon beckoned for the piece of the Eluvian. "Give it to me and I shall cleanse it of its taint. You have my word. However! I would have you give me your word that you will not speak to any of my kin about this. Also! In order to reconstruct the Eluvian, more than purification is required. It requires...a certain...energy." Here, he droned off, his eyes growing dim, hazy, almost vacant.

"I will tell you no more." Naruto stated suddenly. "Not unless you remove me from these bindings."

"Creators, no!" Merill cried! "If I do that you'll try to possess me!"

Naruto snorted.

"Hardly. I merely ask that you remove my shackles so that I might be able to move freely about this room as I please. I have no desire to claim the body of an elf as my own, beautiful creature though you are. It would be such a shame, both on my part and your own, were you to become an abomination." He smiled again, and that smile was near and dear to heart and suddenly so...so..._tempting._

_He thinks I'm beautiful._

'No,' She chastised herself. 'He's a demon! I cannot allow myself to think such things!'

"Take your time and think on it." Naruto offered, still smiling. "You will know where to find me, in your dreams, and, in the Fade." With these words, he began to shimmer. First at the feet, then the knees, and suddenly, he had vanished, dissolving into thin air before she could question him further. All that remained of the Chaos demon was the chalk circle in which he had first been bound.

Then that too, was gone.

Before she could protest further, he was gone.

Leaving a very confused Merill to try and understand what had just happened.

**A/N: Poor Merrill. She has no idea what she's getting into. Then again, most people don't, when Naruto is involved. Like I said, you NEED to play Dragon Age and watch Naruto to understand the complexity of this story. Otherwise, enjoy, and feel free to drop me a line with questions, and, of course, review! Oh, and I nearly forgot...**

**...MERRILL IS AWSUM!**


	2. Veil

**A/N: If any of you have played Dragon Age then you know who Merril is, yes? Good. And, since this is in the crossover section, I take it you all know about Naruto and such, correct? Great. This, is a what if story based upon what might happen when Merrill first attempted blood magic. Of course, what with Blood Magic being so, well, bloody, the effects and consequences are rather hard to discern. What if she screwed up the ritual? What if she summoned something else all together?**

**Also, I advise you to have played Dragon Age II to understand where I'm coming from here. But hey, if you still want to read an EPIC story full of humor, romance, fluff, guts, and gore, then, by all means, read on. **

_Only in silence is the words, Only in darkness is the light, Only in death is the life, Like the flight of the hawk shows itself in the eternal sky ... _

_~The creation of Eà._

_**Veil**_

That night, Merrill dreamed.

When sleep came, so did the Fade. She was ensconced in its velvety embrace and watched as the land twisted and changed itself around her to meet her heart's desire. Once upon a time it had assumed the craggy peaks of Sundermount; this time it did not. Instead of scraping the sky with their natural glory, the mountains melted, falling away as the clouds overtook them; as her heart sought the source of her anxiety.

And a swirling, tumultuous one at that.

The sun rose and fell, only to be swallowed up by fog. The chirping of birds and crying of crows vanished abruptly, leaving the clearing into which she had fallen, utterly serene and quiet. It was a strange, eerie, nothingness. And yet it was strangely comforting. She'd been here countless times before and had never seen such a scene in her life. That, should have been utterly terrifying for the elft. Instead, she regarded this sudden change in her dreams as one might a curiously colored flower.

Ensorcelled within the misty mire of her own dreams, Merill walked amongst the Fade and knew peace. And why should she not? She had never come to harm here before, not in the Fade. It held its own share of threats, like any other realm and, like most, it posed a danger, but she needn't have worried; because Merrill was awfully good at avoiding danger when she wanted to.

Merrill rounded a corner in the thicket, skirting around the first desire demon she happened upon, ignoring its whispering allure at her back as she pressed onward. Normally a demon of such calibre could not be so easily ignored. Ordinarily, Merril would have agreed with them. But today, _today_ she was an elf on a mission. The demon's promise held no sway over her_-or so she told herself-_but she remained determined to seek out the one she'd summoned nonetheless.

Then she saw him.

Bare was he, stripped of his cloak and bent on folded knee. Bare was he, removed from the flames that had surrounded him during their first meeting. Bare was he, and sight alone could not hope to describe him. He was bound. Shackled, really, his body wreathed in chains from head to toe. Thick chains, mighty manacles of cast iron and silverllite, bound taught round his musculature; stood between him, her, and possession.

It was imposing and terrifying and seductive, all wrapped into one neat little bundle. How quaint. Merrill paused, her almost soundless footsteps stopping short as she came to a halt just beyond the range of his influence. This "Naruto" didn't seem the sort to try and trick his way into a body. He seemed honest too, for a demon. What was it he'd said to her, again?

_"You're far too beautiful to become an abomination, Merrill."_

Had he said that?

The thought made her cheeks darken.

Merrill had seen many _many _beautiful things in her lifetime and she did not consider herself to be one of them. She didn't think herself particularly pretty, either. She was just an ordinary elf, albeit one shunned and reviled by those whom she called her family. Just an elf, and an apostate at that. She wasn't special. Not by any means. She continued to wrestle with this thought as she crested the hill and stepped into the clearing where he lay.

He had to have seen her.

Surely he must have, though his back was faced away and toward the north.

Naruto _must've_ noticed her; for he beckoned her closer. The shackles rattled as he did so, clanking harshly against one another as their master rolled his shoulders in an easy shrug, the motion bellying the incredible strength that lurked beneath that charming facade. Then he tilted his head-why would he not face her-and uttered, greeting as fluent as it was alien to Merrill.

_"Ma serannas, lethallan."_ the deep, double-timbre of its voice crashed down upon her like a great and cleansing wave, scouring her thoughts clean. But it was not his voice nor his smile that inflamed her so. No, rather, it was the words with which he had spoken; the language of the Dales, Elvish. He let the statement hang, unadorned between them, the silence stretching on for what felt like an eternity in the Fade.

Merrill experienced both shame and awe in equal measure.

Lightning arced down her spine. _Elvish_ from a demon? He'd greeted her with an effortless familarity that bellied the massive power she sensed from him; thrumming under his skin, surging through his blood, ready to be brought to the fore without warning, without hesitation. He could do it, she realized. He could kill her. Even confinement presented by these shackles of the Fade wouldn't be able to stop him. If he truly desired her death, then he would have it.

"You've been well, I trust?" Still he did not turn to face her, _still_ he spoke to her with a voice like liquid. "Or could it be that you wonder how I speak the elvish tongue?" Merrill inclined her head a fraction of an inch, but otherwise, she did not honour him with a response.

"I've been thinking about what you said." Naruto turned toward her as she approached. "About my name."

A grimace of self-castigation.

"Oh, you didn't have to! It was just a silly question and I-

"Merril."

"Yes?"

_"Look at me when I'm speaking to you."_

Naruto looked into her eyes and deep within his eyes was something that made her want to gibber like a madwoman. It was like staring at the night sky after learning for the first time that the stars were not pinpricks in the raiment of heaven, but each its own sun, billions of leagues distant. To stare into the eyes of this creature was to realize how small one truly was, how utterly insignificant you were when compared to him.

"My true name is one that I do not give out so easily." He stared at her for a moment longer, a low rumble building from deep within his chest. "And...it is one that I have long since forgotten." It took Merrill several seconds to realize that the demon was laughing. "And to think," he chuckled, "I was _so_ looking forward to telling you." He sighed on the sudden, his shoulders sagging under the incredible weight he bore. He lurched forward, his forehead kissing an iron-root as he tried_-and failed-_to stand upright.

"How absurd." He hissed through clenched teeth. "That I would be reduced to this, to such a shadow of my former self." He rattled the chains for emphasis. "Can you not see I am powerless here, Merrill? Ask what you will of me, but if you wish for me to restore the Elluvian in my current state than I am powerless to help you." His entire body shook, convulsing as the demon struggled against the ties that bound him.

With an oath, he fell to the floor once more.

"So you can't purify the shard?" Merrill asked softly.

"To do so now would drain me greatly." Naruto replied blackly. "I would likely perish from such an effort. You could always seek out another demon, but they're just as likely to possess you as any other." A touch of pride entered his voice. "Whereas I do not desire your body in the slightest. If I _were_ to take a mortal vessel as my own, I'd rather it be _male."_ That startled Merill. Most demons held no particular preference for their host. If it was able and willing, then it would possess any host, mage or otherwise. "Besides, as I've said before, you're far too beautiful to become an abomination. I'd never forgive myself, were I to do that to you."

Merrill _felt_ her cheeks burn anew.

He'd said it again!

Again, he'd said she was beautiful! Was this some kind of ploy, to lower her guard? A spell; a last ditch attempt to take her body as his own? She peered at him dubiously, her once expressive eyes now mired in doubt and hesitation. What trickery was this? What could he possibly be trying to accomplish, bound as he was? Try as she might, Merrill could not find the answer. She did, however, have a question for this silver-tongued devil.

"Do you...really think I am...beautiful?" Her face burned like an open flame when he arched a slender brow, "I'm...just an elf!"

"And I am a creature of chaos." Naruto stated proudly, puffing out his chest. "I have told many lies in and reveled in the deaths of many innocent and guilty alike, but to you, I speak the truth. You are an incredibly beautiful young woman, Merrill. Though I wouldn't let it go to your head, were I you." His eyes twinkled in the gloom. "I'd hate to see that pretty little head of yours be filled with the lies and falsehoods your kin have been feeding you."

"Oh, creators!" Merrill flushed. "They don't hate me...they just_...don't understand."_ Her voice trailed off as she thought about. Everyone save the Keeper treated her as though she were the plague itself. And it would doubtlessly become worse once they learned she'd dabbled in the forbidden art of blood magic. Who was to say, that they wouldn't kill her outright just for practicing it? Such a heinous act as this was doubtlessly unwelcome amongst the Dalish. But she had to this! It was all for their sake! If they stopped her, then how would they ever recover their lost history?

"Something troubles you?" It was not the question, but the concern locked within it, that gently drew Merrill forth from her reverie. For a moment, _just a moment_ Merrill was tempted. Another silence, and she could almost feel the tension gathering around them. Would it truly be so wrong to confide her fears in him? He was trapped here, after all. He wasn't going anywhere. What was the harm in it?

In the end, she shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"Then my patience wears thin." The creature of chaos growled. "Do you seek my aid or not?" Merrill considered this. She couldn't free him. If she did then he'd surely seek her body as his own. For all his honeyed words, she was still wary of him.

"If I...released only your arms, would that be alright?"

"Truly?" said Naruto, suddenly brought up short, as if the idea that his freedom might be granted had only now crossed his mind. "Of course! I'd appreciate that, Merrill." With a heavy sigh, he held up his manacled wrists. "Here." He said. "Just lay your hands upon them and they should come off." He frowned. "I think." Merrill complied and laid both hands upon the chains. They were hot to the touch, their warmth searing the sensitive skin of her palms. It seeped into her bones, suffusing her with a warmth so intense that she was momentarily paralyzed.

**"!"**

Naruto tilted his head back just then and laid his forehead against her own. And still, Merrill could not bring herself to move. She stood there, frozen in time as a cacophony of foreign sights and sounds and emotions roared through her skull in an all encompassing tide. _A boy, sitting alone on a swing. A deep crushing lonliness as tangible as tears, as palpable as flesh. An anger, a deep seated fury boiling in the bit of his stomach._ Frantically, she tried to make sense of them, but was inundated anew.

_'I hate them! All of them! Why won't they leave me alone!' _she tried to resist the flood, to stand against the rush of unwanted knowledge, but she was helpless. Like a leaf in a storm she was cast adrift amidst and amongst them, left awash in this terrible tide of pain and suffering. There were pinpricks of joy here and there within the suffering, times of happiness that stood out against the blackness, only to be snuffed out one by one.

_'Why am I always alone?'_

With a cry she jerked backwards. She pinwheeled for a moment, her arms flailing as the ground opened beneath her, threatening to swallow her whole. Her eyes flew wide as she realized she was about to fall; about to plunge into the darkness that was the Fade and never return. Something seized her, hauling her forward and back from the abyss. Merrill cried out as pain stabbed across her the length of her forearm and wrist, only for it to vanish seconds later.

She detected the rattling of chains and the unlocking of locks as the hand that held her hauled her forward. Then, the shackles simply did the inexplicable. They dissapeared, fading away into the mists as though they'd never been. With a groan, the demon known as Naruto flopped onto his back, dragging her with him. He wheezed out a breath as she struck his chest, but seemed otherwise unharmed.

Merrill gasped.

"Creators have mercy!"

His lower torso and legs remained bound but the demon's arms had been freed. His upper torso was entirely exposed as well; his chiseled chest now marred with fresh scrape and bruises caused by their collision. Merril lay there for a moment, admiring his features, gasping for breath that refused to come. The flashes of insight throbbed painfully in the back of her aching skull, and it was only with a supreme effort of will that she was able to quell the voices in her mind.

"Thank you, Merrill."

His voice cut through the others, parting the seas that threatened to swallow her whole. She pulled her head from the crook of his neck, and stared at him for a moment. With every fiber of her being, she bid herself be still. Her body wanted to bolt, to flee from this sudden contact with this strange demon. And yet, she resisted. He made no effort to seize her. He lay there, his heart hammering as strength returned to his limbs.

"Are you...alright?" It was strange, to ask such a thing of a demon, but she felt compelled to nonetheless. Naruto barked out a laugh and tried to rise. He did not succeed. The chains gouging his legs prevented him from rising past his elbows; digging deeper into his flesh when he tried to resist. At last, he gasped and fell back amidst the grass, with the elf collapsing against him with a small squeak, his lips brushing hers for the briefest of instants.

Then he pulled away, contented.

"You actions shame me, Merill." Naruto sighed from where he lay, "Had I the strength, I would embrace you." Another hollow sounding laugh. "Sadly, it seems that I do not." The elf girl let out a sad little noise, as if it were a shame to disappoint him so. She became aware of his right arm, wrapped around her waist, holding her against him. This urge to flee was almost overwhelming. This was not a human holding her. This was a demon. And a very dangerous one at that. The longer she stayed by his side, the more she put herself at risk.

As if sensing this, Naruto released Merrill. She could feel it, he was gathering himself for a supreme effort. Whether against her or some other, unseen foe, she knew not. His muscles bulged as he pushed himself forward in a titanic show of strength.

"Now, allow me to repay your kindness."

She scrambled backwards-a bit reluctantly-as the demon flexed his arms. With a grunt he hauled himself upright, as far as the chains would allow. With a visible effort, he laid hands on the shackles binding his legs together and tore them free. Blood spattered across the ruined field and Merrill, but she paid it no need. No, she was far too focused on him, this demon methodically tearing himself from his bonds, link by painful link.

And then he stopped. All that remained was a single, solitary chain, wrapped around his neck. Try as he might, the demon could not free himself from this chain. He threw his body against it, but it refused to budge. With a shrug he resumed his original position, his legs wobbling from inactivity. "Much better." He nodded depreceatingly at the ruined remnants of his prison.

"Y-You tricked me!" Merrill accused.

"I did no such thing." The demon scoffed. "I am still bound to this place, though significantly less so than before. As she looked on his wounds began to heal, the once ravaged flesh stitching itself back together. He stretched forward, his hand capturing her chin and drawing it to his own. Before she could speak, he'd captured her lips with his own. As gently as a lover's his lips held hers, lacking any sort of roughness. He pulled away and patted the now dazed elf upon the head. "And as payment for lessening my pain I shall cleanse your shard as promised upon."

Merrill soaked his words in slowly. Very slowly. Her lips still tingled from where he'd made contact, and it was with a fleeting horror that she realized the demon had stolen not only her first kiss, but her second as well! Creator's preserve her, she'd been kissed by a demon! A chaos demon, no less! She felt the numbness receeding, replaced by an od sort of giddy hysteria.

"You kisssed me." She blinked, touching a hand to her lips as it dawned upon her. "You just_...kissed me!"_ Her cheeks darkened as her hands flew to her face. "Aah! Why in the name of the Dread Wolf would you do such a thing!" she demanded, her flush deepening as the bemused demon looked on. "Oh, creators! I'm doomed! I can't possibly tell the Keeper about this! She'll never believe me! No one is ever going to believe me!"

"Ah, Merrill." Naruto laughed; sounding sad and broken. "If only you knew."

Merrill blinked, dumbfounded.

"Knew what? Is there something I don't know? What is it!"

Naruto smiled, and it was a strange and lonely thing, that smile.

"Dareth shiral, Merill."

"Wait!" she cried, reaching for him as the fog closed in around them. "I don't understand!"

And with that, she awoke.

**A/N: Poor Merrill. She has no idea what she's getting into. Then again, most people don't, when Naruto is involved. Like I said, you NEED to play Dragon Age and watch Naruto to understand the complexity of this story. Otherwise, enjoy, and feel free to drop me a line with questions, and, of course, review! Oh, and I nearly forgot...**

**...MERRILL IS AWSUM!**

**R&R! =D**


	3. Surrender

**A/N: I. RETURN! Despite my hellacious overtime, I've managed to drop everything for a few hours to update a few more of my stories. That, and to play Dragon Age again, thus rekindling my love for the genre and this ficlet. Things get a bit...dicey in this chapter, so I'll be upgrading the status to M. Fanfiction's witchunt is over, so it should be alright...I hope.**

** Now, let us continue o with Keeper of my Heart!**

_"I'm babbling, aren't I? Sorry! I always babble when I'm nervous..._

_~Merrill._

**Surrender**

An eerie silence enveloped Merrill as she stirred from her dreams.

Strange, alien feelings clawed at her breast as she rose from her bed. _Creators, that'd been a strange dream._ Wait. Was it really a dream? But it felt so real. The feel of his fingers caressing her skin, adressing her every curve...oh creators! She shuddered at the thought of it, and not without with arousal. It had been many days since she'd last seen the chaos demon and he'd yet to return the mirror shard to her. He haunted her dream however; though she could not find him in the Fade, he remained everpresent within the sea of her dreams. Exactly as he'd been in this one.

_It was just a dream._ She sighed._ Just a dream..._

Shaking her head, scrubbing the sleep from her eyes, she rose from her bed, seeking a basin of water. Bare feet trodded across tamped down earth and toward the washroom, sensing every grain of dirt; beneath her feet as she walked. Her hands dipped into the hollow depression and came up full, splashing cool, refreshing water against her face. It did precious little to soothe her nerves or sate her appetitie, however. Grabbing a loaf of bread, she tried to eat, only to discover that her stomach simply wouldn't accept the food.

Muttering to herself, she cast a spell, summoning a whisp of magelight by which to illuminate her tent.

Harsh white light cast strange shadows on the soft walls of the small house.

The elf woman sighed, her large green eyes bloodshot from too many sleepless nights. A goblet of wine sat next to her, she absently reached for it, knocking it over in her clumsiness. She looked at it, the wine looking like blood in the magelight. _His blood._ She sighed again. _Silly Merrill,_ she chastised herself as she stared at the goblet._ It was just a dream. A very, very vivid dream..._

**"Aren't you going to pick that up?**

Merril _squeaked_, such was her surprise.

She spun around, found herself face to face with the blazing violet-red eyes of a demon. Her demon. Naruto stare back at her, his visage hard, inscrutable. She scrabbled back from him like a drunken crab, terrified by his sudden proximity. She didn't make it very far, however, her back striking the wall of the tent with a painful thump. She would have flopped through the tent flap itself, had he not reached out at the last instant and plucked her back from the abyss; from the point of no return. Merrill silently swore against the Dread Wolf. If the Keeper woke to discover a demon within her protoge's tent...all would not be well.

"Are you well, Merrill?" Naruto asked, regarding her with a puzzled stare. "You look pale."

"W-W-W-What are you doing here?" she sputtered up at him.

A tiny smile broke out on his chiseled face, like a crack etching along a stone surface.

"Fufilling my debt." His voice was no longer cold, but it was just as intense. "This is what you asked, is it not?" He offered her his hand.

Merrill shuddered as she accepted it, allowing herself to be helped to her feet. Her gaze strayed to the blonde's left hand, cupped into a fist.

"Do you mean...?"

He nodded.

"Indeed."

The demigod opened his hand, revealing a shining source of white. At first, Merrill mistook that for magelight. It was only when his fingers closed around it once more that she was able to understand the truth of what it truly was; able to discern the origin of the object cradled within his palm. The shard of the lluvian. Green eyes fluttered open and shut with all the rapidity of a humming bird's wings. With trembling fingers she accepted the shard from him, cupping in her hands, looking down at it with awe and adoration.

"You...You purified it!" she gasped. "Thank you!"

"I honor my debts." Naruto said simply. "Your thanks is uneccessary...though it is appreciated."

Merrill couldn't help but giggle, such was her glee. Just like that, all of her tension drained away. She was one step closer to realizing her goal. Her dream of restoring the Dales to their former glory. With this shard she was tha much closer to it all, the grand fufillment of her people. She could scarcely contain herself. Oh, this was so exciting! Forgetting herself, she snatched up the blonde's hands, grasping them tightly. Grasped tight between their palms, the jagged shard of the elluvian blazed brightly.

"Wow! Thanks! I mean, thank you! How long did it take? I mean, not _that_ long, of course, stupid question when you're here now and whatnot." Merril might have continued, had not a pinprick of pain reminded her of the shard trapped within her fists, cutting into the delicate flesh of their palms. Before her very eyes, Naruto stiffened. She'd just enough time to realize the implications of what she'd tone before a thin sliver of blood blood leaked through the cut in his fist and into her own. That thin trickle was embued with demonic magic, magic of the Elluvian and the chaos demon standing before her, slithered through her veins. Horror dawned in her overlarge eyes.

"Oh dear."

"No." Naruto whispered, dismay shining in his eyes as Merril glanced down at herself. "No...

She lifted her hand gingerly, like peering beneath battlefield dressings and expecting to be confronted by gangrene. Twin puncture wounds, small and sleek like needle thrusts, pierced the soft flesh of her hand. They the wounds bubbled with venom and Merrill watched in utter disbelief, as fabric and living skin corroded before her very eyes. As if stung, she withdrew her other hand afraid that the taint would spread to both. They exchanged a glance, elf and daemon, both rendered speechless by the bleeding bone burned and blistered skin.

"No!" The demon hissed, placing his palm against hers, restoring her battered limb. Magic flowed from him and into her, into the wound.

And then, for lack of a better word, everything went straight to shit.

Agonising hellfire roared up Merrill's spine and bent it almost double. Her right arm creeked in pain, throbbed planitively, demanding her attention. She'd been hurt. Her mind told her this, but she couldn't make sense of it, or anything, for that matter. A jumble of images, a whirlwind of emotion and a typhoon of sensation crashed down around the elven woman, leaving her awash in a sea of agony. A voice, the voice of a young boy, whispered through her mind.

_Why does everyone hate me?_

So many voices.

_Why doesn't anyone love me?_

An overwhelming sea of eyes stared back at her, narrowed in hate.

_Why am I always alone?_

And then they were gone, and so too was the voice, swept away from Merrill by the storm raging inside of her.

She felt so many different emotions at once: anger hatred fear sorrow and desire. Oh, desire! She'd never felt anything like it before. She was suddenly all-too-aware of him, of his blazing magenta eyes peering down at her, of the slight, wolfish smile adjourning his lips. Her body burned beneath his gaze, throbbing with want and desire. Her mind reeled against it. How could a single drop of blood do this to her? How could it wreak such havoc on her senses. On her self control.

She wrapped her arms around his neck with a small cry. Still in his state of shock, it took the daemon a moment to react and place his own arms around the thin waist of the mage, restraining her even as she pushed forward. He buried his face in her neck, enjoying the warmth of her skin on his cheeks and the smell of her hair in his nostrils. He felt her arms tighten around him and her breathing quickened, her breasts heaving up and down against his chest.

"Creators,." She gasped. "My...My body...it feels so...

"Control yourself." He hissed into her ear. "My blood, even a drop of it, is not somehing so easily tamed." His words evoked the opposite reaction. Merrill couldn't breathe. Her throat felt tight, her body, constricted. As if the mere thought of breaking away from him sapped her willpower to the point of nonexistence. Crushing all attempts at resistance, she cleaved herself against him, choking for breath.

"Blood and spite!" The daemon spat, eyes raging. "Your dalish blood is no worse than mine!" He gave a mighty shudder, punctuated by a enraptured sigh. "This...this is not going to end well."

After almost a full minute, they pulled away from one another, his light scarlet eyes looking deeply into hers. She wore a subtle expression of amusement that was not her own on her face as she returned his gaze, her grin turning slightly devious as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. She wrenched them back, just as quickly, mortified by what she'd just done. She'd kissed a demon! Again! No amount of blood within her ought to want such a thing, enchanted or no.

"I'm so sorry." Merrill gulped, wilting beneath his gaze. "I...didn't...I couldn't...I can't seem to...ah!"

She never did finish that sentence.

His mind exploded into white as his arms took control, spreading themselves across her back. He was so completely taken aback by her kiss that he hardly noticed when his left hand began to cup her firm ass and his right palm took up residence on her jaw. He deepened the kiss as he pressed his body against hers, pushing her back against the nearest wall. Her hands were just as explorative, her nimble fingertips running along his chest and stomach.

Merrill, balking at the actions of her body, grabbed the blond daemon by his jacket and pulled him towards the bed, his hands tugging at her clothes as they went. He tore her garment from her body and tossed them to the side, uncaring for whomever might see. He uttered a spell of silence and concealment over them as he pushed her gently onto the bed, admiring the look of her naked torso in the early morning light. For an elf, she really was a lithe little thing and beautiful to behold. Despite his own blood raging within her, Merrill retained enough of herself to squirm uncomfortably beneath his gaze, her pale skin slowly flushing as he crossed towards her.

"Creator's...you musn't...stare at me like that." she muttered, cheeks flaming. "It's embarassing...

Briefly, she came back to herself.

"I'm not babbling am I? I am aren't I? Ohh I'm sooooo sorry! Oh, I'm being rude again. Sorry about that. I'll... stop babbling now." she lowered her head and looked away, suddenly self-concsious. The lull didn't last as nearly as long as he'd hoped. "We shouldn't be doing this though. Should we? I'd understand if you were angry at me for talking but I babble when I'm nervous and right now I'm really nervous because I don't know at the moment whether I want this or if its alright or-

Naruto pushed a finger to her lisp.

__"Merrill."__

"Hmm?"

Naruto lowered himself onto the bed beside her and placed a hand beneath her chin, slowly lifting it to meet his. He lowered his right hand, fingers trailing across the subtle curve of her waist, evoking shivers of delight from his willing/unwilling participant.

__"It's alright." __he whispered, before kissng her, the act of which drove all hope of resistance from her mind. Driving wave after wave of endless pleasure through her body, burning away the pain brought on by the accidental infusion of his demonic blood.

"It's arlight."

Merrill was entirely certain that the next two hours were most certainly _not_ a dream.

**A/N: This takes place BEFORE Hawke and co. meet Merrill. Wonder what their reactions will be when they realize their most beloved elf is consorting with a demon? A rather firey one at that.**

**R&R! =D**


	4. Vir Adahlen (Way of the Forest)

**A/N: I. RETURN! Despite my hellacious overtime and a lengthy, unintentional hiatus, I've managed to drop everything for a few hours to update a few more of my stories. That, and to play Dragon Age again, thus rekindling my love for the genre and this ficlet. Things get a bit...dicey in this chapter, so I'll be upgrading the status to M. Fanfiction's witchunt is over, so it should be alright...I hope.**

** Now, let us continue on with Keeper of my Heart! Also, I'm totally looking forward to playing Dragon Age Inquistion this November! Hopefully the levels won't be the same as the last game! Ha! Alright, pun over, onto the story! I hope you like my interpreation of Merrill in this; I tried oh so hard to capture her character as best I could. And in addendum! Hawke and Bethany are both in this story and they are BOTH mages. Why you ask? Because, lets face it, Carver is a DICK, and no one wants to read a story with that whiny little brat in it.**

**By Andraste, he annoys the piss out of me...but hopefully this chapter will make ya'll smile =D**

_"You do know that they've been rutting almost every night...right?"_

_~?_

****Vir Adahlen (Way of the Forest)****

They didn't look at her anymore. Why would they? In their eyes she was a monster, the demon itself, come to live among them. Her clan, her family, judging her without knowing the truth of what she was trying to do. Every step she took was for them, every breath into her lungs for them. Each drop of blood spilt...for them.

Yet they despised her. Would spit at her feet if the Keeper didn't constantly come down on them for mistreating her. All she was trying to do was support them, learn from their history to help their future thrive. In a world about the shem, it was not enough to continue to hide in the woods. They had to grow, flourish, become something better, or something they were, to walk proudly among the humans.

She wasn't bringing back the taint. What did they know about it anyway? They hadn't tried, didn't dare, to do what she was trying to do. Naruto-her ever wayward spirit-warned her in the beginning; said they wouldn't understand. She'd been a fool to think they would.

After all, she was sleeping with him. Sleeping! With! A! Demon!

Of course he wasn't _really _ a demon given the fact that he hadn't tried to possess her. Seemed pretty keen on spending time with her, though.

Their strange courtship had been going on for nearly a month now, ever since that strange incident with his blood, even long after the effects had worn off. The last chain that bound him was still there; but, he seemed free to come and go in the mortal realm whenever he pleased now. Which was quite often. He seemed to genuinely enjoy messing with her people; sometimes arriving at the oddest hours to, as he quoted "prank them right out of their knickers" and straight out of their beds.

Naruto was very, _very_ good at pranking.

He seemed to have heartened towards her during their time together,

"We need to leave soon."

_'Right as always Spirit.' _she thought at him, trying not to curl into a little ball at the thought of leaving the only place she had ever called home._ 'They hate me. I see it in their eyes. They will see, though. They will see. I can keep up the innocent routine with them. They'll never know; the Keeper will never know. The clan will never know. Until its too late.'_

He gave a long-suffering sigh. "I never wanted them to hate you, ya know. I don't want you to destroy them, either."

"I appreciate it," Merrill huffed, puffing out her cheeks. "But its a little late for that, isn't it?" Then, regretting her words, she cast a fretful glance back to her ally. "You're not going to leave, are you?" It was true, Naruto could come and go as he pleased. Sometimes he'd vanish for days on end, only to return in a sudden rush. Each time he left Merril worried he might not come back. Some called him the Dread Wolf. Maybe he was. She really didn't know what he was. Only that he seemed to be the only one who cared about her.

The Clan hated him, too. But they were wary, too wary to dare act against him. Against her. She supposed she should feel some vindication in the fact that she wasn't the only one who could see him; but she only ever felt shame whenever their dark eyes stared at her; whenver she heard those awful whispers behind her back.

Naruto covered his mouth, stifling a jaw-popping yawn.

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Well you said that, but I didn't know if you would actually _do_ it and oh...I'm babbling again, aren't I?" she colored to the tips of her pointed ears as he reached down, cupping her chin in his hand. Forest green eyes felt large in her face, growing larger as his mouth dipped towards her face. For a terrifying, heart pounding instant, she thought he was going to kiss her again. Oh, dear. She didn't think she'd be able to control herself, she was fairly certain she'd _lose herself_ if those wonderful lips touched hers again. Even here, this close to the camp. There was just something about him that set her _aflame _in a way no other could. Oh no, he really was going to-

Instead, he laid a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"That's what I like about you." Ah. Yes. Like. Naruto didn't say love. She wondered if he even could. Could an entity of the Fade feel love?

They waited patiently on the mountain trail for the _shemlen_ and her friends to come.

* * *

><p>"Merrill is consorting with a demon?"<p>

Hawke felt her jaw click open in audible disbelief, visibly fighting not to gawp at Keeper Marethari.

Granted, the elf was old, but no so much as to affect her mind. Everyone word had been uttered with perfect certainty. At first, she hadn't been able to believe it. She still didn't. To a mage, the idea of becoming a thrall to one of the spirits of the Fade was a fate wors than death itself. Her father taught her that Demons were a force that must be avoided at any and all costs; not welcomed with open arms! Suddenly, she wasn't entirely certain she should take this elven mage with them at all...

"Yes. And doing so rather loudly at times." she confirmed with a grimace. "Now, if you truly wish to take her away, please hurry and do so once you've delivered the amulet." Her wizened face turned, regarding each of her kin with a weary, almost parental gaze. Like that of a dissapointed mother. "I would imagine the people here would appreciate their sleep."

"Yes...ah...I'm sure they would..."

It took everything Marian Hawke had to bid the Keeper a fond farewell and return to her companions. Unsurprisingly they looked just as gobsmacked as she. And who could blame them? What should have been another routine errand in the stinking cesspool that was Kirkwall had swiftly become much more. But this...this complicated things. Hawke was naturally wary of demons to begin with, but her first fear was for her Bethany; her little sister didn't quite have the ironclad will

"So. A demon." she started, glancing from one face to another. "And an elf. Comments? Thoughts? Concerns?"

"Surprisingly...I have nothing to add to that." Varric summarized. "Oh, wait. I do. Are we _insane?"_

Bethany had gone pale. "Maker preserve me. Sister, are we really doing this? If she's-"

"I think it might be fun." the fourth and final member of their part cut in suddenly.

_"Isabela!"_

"What?" the rivani laughed, a dark smile playing across her tanned features. "I've never heard of demon staying on this side without possessing someone or something. Who knows? He might be...interesting." The look in those eyes told exactly what the one-time pirate was thinking. What she was almost always thinking. Hawke felt her cheeks color as the rivani woman shot her a wink. "What do you think, sweet thing? It sounds like an adventrue, don't you think?

She thew her arms up in thinly-veiled exasperation and stormed off before Isabela could say something far more embarasing.

"Maker, we are _not_ discussing my bedside manner right now!"

The pirate's soft laughter made her cheeks burn ever hotter.

Sure enough, they found Merill a little ways up the mountain. Or perhaps they found them. In hindsight, Hawke was fairly certain it was the former; as she heard the sounds of a heated arguement long before laying an eye on the elf or her...companion. A man's angry voice was barking a them, cursing in what she could only by elvish.

-and take your filthy pet with you!"

"He's not a pet!" cried a female voice. "His name is-

"I don't care what his name is! Even if he is the Dread Wolf, his...actions, are intolerable.

A new voice spat something back. She couldn't understand the words as they climbed, but it sounded like the newcomer was mocking the man. Sure enough, she was right.

"See?! He insults me even now! I ought to take a blade to you both!"

"You can try, friend." the new voice continued, a slow-moving avalanche that sent invisible tingles shooting up and down Hawke's spine. "But I'd gut you before you took a single step."

"You'd let him kill me, da'len?!"

"We'll, you're not being terribly nice to either of us right now...

Finally, they rounded a bend and found them.

Facing down an elven scout was a young woman in dark green whom she could only assume to be Merrill. Standing behind her like a silent shadow, was a man with straw-colored hair, clad in bright orange leathers. His form seemed to writhe and shift as she gazed upon him. Eerily, she couldn't bring herself to look directly at him; just doing so evoked a bitter migraine in the back of her skull. Ah. That must be the demon, then. It had to be. No one else had a prescence like...that. It was as if he existed in two places at once, standing in the Fade with one foot, and the mortal world with the other. Then the scout noticed them.

"So the Keeper finally found someone to take you away from this place." he said, turning away from his victim. The sheer scorn on his face instantly set off warning bells in Hawke's head.

"I suppose." the hurt in the elf's words made Hawke cringe.

"Then finish your task quickly, human." the scout spat at Hawke, casting his gaze back to the poor girl. "We cannot be rid of this one too soon_-YEOW!"_

Whatever else he might have said ended as a bolt of lightning flew from the demon's palm. It didn't so much hurt as it did humiliate; the surge of raw mana sent the unfortunate scout's hair standing at rigid attentions, every muscle in his body clamping down. Within moments, he was a quivering heap on the ground. The demon smiled beatifically, his palms still crackling from the discharge. He raised a hand and blew upon it, sending the smoke scattering away to the winds. He scoffed quietly.

"Bastard."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." the elven girl said.

"Nonsense." he answered, sniffing. "He deserved it."

"Ahem." Hawke coughed into a fist. "Over here?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" his voice was like poisoned honey, simultaneously warming and putting them on edge all at once. "The name's Naruto. And this," he gestured to the elf at his side, "Is Merill. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. And you are...?" He sniffed once, as though savoring a fine buqouet of flowers. "Ah, you smell like a mage. Its been so _long_ since I've met one. We don't get many visitors in the Fade ya see, so boring and drear and all that."

Bethany squeaked and ducked behind Hawke, taking shelter in her sister's shoulder. Isabela arched an eyebrow, openly appraising the self-proclaimed demon. Varric, for once in his life, was decidedly silent. In the end it was left to her to speak.

"...Hawke." she said at last. One by one, the others gave their names. Albeit reluctantly.

"Isabela."

"Varric."

"B-Bethany...

"I suppose you know what I am, then." It was not a question. "Look," he started, stepping around Merill. If he saw Bethany flinch, he ignored it. "I know you're probably pre-disposed towards hating demons, but let me assure you, I'm mean you no harm. Either of you. I don't possess women as a matter of principle, you see."

"Yes! He's perfectly harmless, I swear." Merrill insisted, raising her hands in relief. Then she glanced at the still-twitching body of the scout. "Well," she blanched slightly, "A-Almost perfectly harmless." Naruto nodded in encouragement at her side, his deep red eyes reflecting-what she hoped-was honesty and sincerity. Perhaps he was telling the truth. Perhaps not. Years of learning to hate-despise-and avoid demons was not something so easily discarded in a day. Hawke kept her jaw clenched tightly shut.

"I suppose you're going to help us, then?"

"Indeed."

"Stone." Varric muttered quietly. "He really is one...

Naruto clapped his hands together merrily. "Great! Well, now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, shall we be off? After all, " And here his eyes did dance with darkness, "We've got an amulet to deliver. Then once this is all over, you can take us out of this god-forsaken pit."

Hawke knew it in that instant as she turned to follow him. Naruto...

_...he frightened her._

**A/N: Aaaaaand there we go. Hawke and Co. have finally met Merrill...as well as her guest, so to speak. We officially know what their reactions are now that they've realized their new ally is doing the dirty twith a demon. A rather fiery one at that. And as you can see, Naruto's become quite protective of Merrill during their time together. Mess with her and you're in for a world of hurt. Don't worry too much-the gang'll warm up to him...or not, depending on what I have planned. Hope you enjoyed my long-awaited return to this story!**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? It would make Merill oh so very happy.**

**Speaking of happy, be sure enjoy the preview!**

**(Preview!)**

_"Halt! Apostate!"_

_Merill ran._

_Stupid Wounded Coast with its stupid twists and turns!_

_She heard hoof beats-which was incredibly odd given the fact that few in Kirkwall owned a horse-and she'd been trusting that the trees would keep her safe, that the Templars wouldn't come pounding pell mell into the forest after a single elf. Judging by the shouts, she'd been wrong. Naruto darted after her, pausing just long enough to hurl a knife before darting in after her._

_The apostate scrambled back to her feet, peering through the branches, to see at least a score of men charging at her, plus several more on horseback. The horses wouldn't help them much in the trees, at least if she kept to the thickest parts of the forest, but trying to lose so many...even for a blood mage this was no mean task._

_"Come out, you damned knife-ear!" one of the Templars thundered, his nasally voice causing her to cringe. "We'll make it easy on you an' yer friend!"_

_Merill frowned at that. Such cruel words. Were they trying to hurt her feelings?_

_She raised a hand, considering using her magic. Then she thought better of it. Hawke wasn't here to bail her out; and the consequences..._

_Dread Wolf take them all for chasing her. She hadn't done anything wrong! Or maybe she had. She could be awfully forgetful at times, as Naruto had pointed out. Wait, that was it. There were too many for her to risk using her magic, lest one escape and report her to that awful Knight Commander, but she had more than just magic at her disposal. As if sensing that very thought, Naruto dropped his corporeal form, abandoning his body with a wet shluck of a sound. He had to, after all; using too much power tended to destroy whomever he was possessing._

_"Shall I?" He rumbled in a voice like a slow-moving avalanche._

_As ever his true form was terrifying to look at; all red angles and fur, dark, burning eyes, gouts of flame trailing from his fox-like face. He was still humanesque, but only just. Nine-tails thrashed restlessly behind him, eagerly anticipating the slaughter that was too come. His fingers crooked into claws, claws ready to carve into the flesh and minds of the one who threatened his mate._

_"Go." she whispered, releasing him._

_All bloody hell broke loose._

_He grinned and shot forward like an arrow loosed from a bow. Branches snapped before his sudden departure, trees uprooting themselves and coming alive as he descended into the clearing. A wet, sucking sound took her breath away, followed by the telltale scent of cooking flesh. His voice cracked like thunder, shaking the very earth itself as the Demon of Wrath descended upon them. He was laughing she realized after a second or two, cackling like a demented jester._

**_"Suffer me now, mortals!"_**

_And the slaughter began._

**R&R! =D**


	5. Ma'vhenan (My Heart)

**A/N: I. RETURN! Despite my hellacious overtime and a lengthy, unintentional hiatus, I've managed to drop everything for a few hours to update a few more of my stories. That, and to play Dragon Age again, thus rekindling my love for the genre and this ficlet. Things get a bit...dicey in this chapter, so I'll be upgrading the status to M. Fanfiction's witchunt is over, so it should be alright...I hope.**

** Now, let us continue on with Keeper of my Heart! Also, I'm totally looking forward to playing Dragon Age Inquistion this November! Hopefully the levels won't be the same as the last game! Ha! Alright, pun over, onto the story! I hope you like my interpreation of Merrill in this; I tried oh so hard to capture her character as best I could. And in addendum! Hawke and Bethany are both in this story and they are BOTH mages. Why you ask? Because, lets face it, Carver is a DICK, and no one wants to read a story with that whiny little brat in it.**

**By Andraste, he annoys the piss out of me...but hopefully this chapter will make ya'll smile. I worked really hard to capture everyone's personality here, and I had a FIELD DAY with our dear little Merrill and Isabela...**

_"Of all the ridiculous, spineless, mind-controlled, senseless piece of shit arguments I've ever heard..._

_~?_

****Ma'vhenan (My Heart)****

"Was that_...blood magic?"_

Merrill fought down a tiny cringe as Hawke's disbelieving inquiry trickled into her ears, echoing after the tinny shattering sound of the barrier. Her hand still tingled where she'd made the cut to summon the magic; little droplets of red splashing from her palm and onto the ground. She was suddenly seized with the childish urge to hide her hand behind her back, as though doing so would conceal what she'd just done. Naruto whispered something beneath his breath and the wound began to heal, the thin slice she'd inflicted upon herself rapidly closing before her very eyes.

"Well, yes." she willed herself to turn and face the elder mage. "But I know what I'm doing."

"Here it comes." Naruto muttered beneath is breath.

"Do you?" Hawke inquired, steel in her voice, an edge in her word. Those bright blue eyes seemed to bore right into her soul. It reminded her of when she'd first asked the keeper for the Arulin'Holm. Marethari had this awful stare that turned your bones to jelly. But here on the mount she couldn't merely squirm away from that dissapointment, duck into a tent and hide for the rest of the day in sweet, blissful solitude. Here, there was nowhere for her to turn but towards Naruto; and his rigid expresssion said all too well what he thought of Marian's pointed barb.

"I-

"So she's a blood mage _and _she's covorting with a demon." Varric pinched the brow of his nose. "Lovely."

"I _know_ what I'm doing," she repeated insistently, anger coloring her cheeks. "And he's _not_ a demon. He's a spirit. A very nice one, thank-you-very-much!"

Isabela clucked softly.

"Is she saying that because she's been rolling in the sack with him?"

"A sack?" Merrill blinked, momentarily baffled. She wasn't all that familiar with human idioms, and this one proved no exceptions. "We never did it in the sa-

The pirate made an amused sound, reminscent of a bemused purr. "Ah, not so innocent after all, then." These were waters she knew well, and despite Hawke's disapproving stare, she sauntered forward. "So, just to be perfectly clear, the two of you _have_ been going at it like rabbits? Day after day, night after hot, sweaty, battle fatigued night..."

"Of co-

_"Da'len!"_

Before Merrill could embarass herself further, Naruto cried out and swiftly moved to cover her mouth with a hand. His whiskered cheeks burned the color of blood. Strange, Hawke thought, it wasn't like a demon to be embarassed. His lover shot him a questioning look, evenmore confused than before.

"Merrill...

"What?" she blinked as he reluctantly took his hand away. "Did I say something dirty?"

"No, but you're missing the point." he nudged her gently before she could speak again. "How do they _know?"_

"Oh, right! Wait." At long last, realization dawned. "How did you know about that, anyway?"

"A...little birdy might have told us." Isabela supplied.

This time, Merrill's flush was not entirely borne from anger. For a moment, she almost couldn't believe what she'd heard. Some things were sacred-went unspoken-even amongst the clan. That someone had dared to all but air her dirty laundry and speak of her relationship with him actually _upset_ the elf. Who would_-Marethari!_ The Keeper! How dare she. How _dare_ she! That was no bloody business of hers! In the instant that she knew, so too did Naruto. And he was absolutely furious.

_**"She had no right!"**_

She felt a hot spark of angry indignation through the bond that bound him to her, sensed it as he carefully tempered those flames of his ire into a whitehot blade he no doubt wished to thrust through the Keeper's heart in spectacular fashion. Merrill didn't blame him. He was oft the voice of reason, but when it came to their...relationship, he was extremely protective. Why, just the other day, he'd torn someone's arm off for insinuating that she was really a demon in disguise.

That hadn't gone over well with the Keeper; it was probably the catalyst for their forced departure. But if Naruto were to strike her down-no. Merrill shuddered at how dark those thoughts had suddenly become. Loathed though she might be, she wasn't about to stoop to murder. No matter how much that tiny part of her might want to.

Reluctantly, she stilled that blade with a thought, to which Naruto clicked his teeth together, creating a tiny crackle of energy.

"If we're quite done insulting Merrill, can we move on?" he let his tone drop an octave. "Or I could

"Oh." Bethany gulped. "Lovely. That makes everything _so _much better."

"Anders is just going to _love_ this." Hawke murmurred aside.

"Anders?"

"Ha!" Varric chuckled quietly. "Blondie'll have a fit."

"Okay, the demon is lost here. Somebody...?"

"Another mage." Isabela sighed, "His situation is...unique."

"Oh?"

Merill'd had just about all she could stand, and not just because Naruto was being drawn into the conversation. "Can we please go now?"

Hawke nodded. "Just...just be careful with blood magic, Merrill."

"I am!" Frustration colored her words and she was alarmed to find tears stinging at her eyes. Tears, from a stranger. She spun away in a huff, Naruto at her heel. Why didn't anyone understand? She wasn't doing this for herself-though it would certainly be easier if she did-she was doing this for her people! For the Dales!

Words in her head and, knives in her heart, Merrill led them the rest of the way to the peak. All the while, the accusations of the Hawke sisters lingered in her ears. She didn't think she could take being demeaned by another mage. Turns out she could. Undead were dispatched with ruthless ferocity; those she didn't strike down, Naruto simply possessed and tore apart from the inside out. Not the best way to endear himself to her companions, but she'd no desire to turn his anger now, not when it was boiling like this.

In almost no time at all, they'd reached the altar. She was almost relieved when Hawke gave her the amulet; swiftly laying it upon the shrine.

"..."

Elvish words flowed like water from her lips, beckoning to the trinket laid upon the altar. At first, nothing happened. Then the ground began to shake.

_Fire._

That was here first thought as a thousand tongues of brilliant energy erupted into existence; scintilating streamers of heat and an eerie warmth whisking past her vision. Before her very eyes those flames resolved into the shape of _someone_-a person-the woman rising slowly from her crouch upon the altar. She was beautiful, in a fierce, primal way. Her red battle-dress and armored limbs evoked an image of a huntress ready for war, the ash-white hair reminded Merrill of the snowy peaks of Sundermount itself. The woman exuded an aura-a prescence-one rife with power and strife.

_Asha'bellanar_. It meant woman of many years in Elvish. For truly, this was someone who had lived near an eternity. Looking at her now, there was no doubt that the legends were true.

"Aaah," she sighed, stretching. "And here we are!"

Merrill bowed almost without thinking, murmurring the greeting of her people. Those golden eyes locked on her like a vice. Suddenly, she felt like a mote of dust in the eye of a giant. Flemmeth stood only a few inches taller than she, but it may as well have towered for all that her prescence intimidated.

"One of the people. So young and bright. Do you know who I am beyond that title, child?"

She hurriedly averted her gaze. "I know only a little."

"Stand, then. The people bend their knee too easily."

Then her eyes found the Hawke sister.

"So refreshing to see someone who keeps their end of a bargain. I half-expected to end up in a merchant's pocket!"

Bethany flinched beneath that bewitching gaze. "Not for lacking of trying." she said.

"I keep my promises." Hawke replied stiffly, folding her arms. "Of course, it would have helped if you'd told me you'd sealed yourself inside...?"

"Just a piece." came the mysterious reply. "A small piece. But it was all I needed." She smiled then, golden eyes flashing like wildfire. "A bit of security, should the inevitable occur. And if I know my Morrigan, it already has. Speaking of security," Once more those bright irises shifted, now noticing Naruto. She arched an eyebrow. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe I see a familiar face." Impossibly, her grin grew. "Ah yes, I remember you, old one. You look hale and healthy as ever. How was the Fade?"

"Unpleasant." Naruto bristled. "I'm surprised you're still alive."

She sneered pleasantly.

"You taught me well."

"My mistake." He scoffed aloudly. "I shouldn't have _taught_ you at all." The blond stepped forward, until he stood eye to eye with the witch of the wilds. "Perhaps, had I known you would trap me in the Fade, I would've killed you the day we met."

"Ah, but I was just an innocent girl back then." Flemmeth replied with a verbal riposte of her own. "We both know you'd never harm an innocent."

_"You tricked me."_

"Are you going to kill me for it?" she sounded almost pleased to ask. Her skin seemed to shimmer; as though she were about to turn into a dragon. She was grinning. So was here. Naruto's body seemed just unstable as well; his skin threatening to peel in pieces and reveal the red energies lurking beneath. Merrill sorely hoped that they wouldn't fight. She'd only ever seen the demon's true form once, and it had terrified her. To see him face someone like _Asha'bellanar_ in combat downright terrified her. Forget the mountain; if they fought, half of Sundermount would be destroyed. Her clan below would almost certainly perish.

...no." he said at last, turning away, his skin regaining its tan luster once more. "I have other plans for you."

Merill felt only an icey resolve through their bond. If Flemmeth was at all disturbed by the blatant threat, she did little to show it. Instead, she laughed.

"Hahaha!" she crowed loudly; it was a harsh, startling sound that made Merrill and Hawke jump as one. "Never thought I'd be bickering with you again." The witch stared at him for a long moment, seeing him, and yet not seeing. "Your shackles ares broken now. And I see you've found yourself...an elf? Bonded to her, have you? Fascinating. You never did that with me." All eyes shifted towards Naruto. The familiar -demon?- scowled slightly beneath their stare a bit, but he did not falter. Then, to Merril's surprise, he looped an arm around her waist. Her cheeks colored.

"If you touch her, I will kill you." he replied simply.

"Rest assured, I have no intention of that." Flemmeth sniffed. "A madwoman I may be, but I'm not suicidal."

"Pity."

"What...are you?" Hawke asked at last, glancing at the two ancient entities. "How do the two of you know each other?"

"I am a fly in the ointment. I am a whisper in the shadows. I am also an old, old woman. More than that you do not need to know. Ask him, sometime." she jerked her head toward Naruto. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to regale you with the tale."

"Yes, because I'm certain a story from a demon will be _so_ believable."

Merrill opened her mouth to protest, but Flemmeth was already laughing.

"You think he is a demon? Ha! You have no idea. But I digress. Destiny awaits us both, dear girl. We have much to do. Before I go, a word of advice." she turned, facing the cliffside altar that had first spawned her, her golden eyes gazing out at the vast, cloudly horizon ahead.

"We stand upon the precipice of change, you and I. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment...and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly." Then Merrill found herself pierced by the honeyed daggers of her eyes once more. "As for you child, step carefully. No path is darker, than when your eyes are shut.

"Now the time has come for me to leave. You have my thanks...and my sympathy."

In a swirl of fire and flame her body transformed, abandoning its humanity entirely In its place stood a great crimson dragon, large as the Archdemon itself. Its long neck inclined towards them in one, final nod. Then its wings beat down, buffeting them with a great gale, and it took flight. Within moments it was gone. Naruto spat at the ground and curst. Then he stalked away, forcing Merrill to follow. Bethany dithered, suddenly intent on staring at her shoes. For once, Varric didn't have anything to say. Silence ruled over them with an iron fist.

Hawke couldn't find the words to reassure them.

"Well, that was fun." Isabela muttered at last, her words telling them that it'd been anything but. "Now, can we get the hell out of this sodding place?"

* * *

><p>They descended the mountain in relative silence.<p>

Hawke and Bethany stayed closed to one another, leading the group, Isabela in the middle, Varric bringing up the rear.

Merrill and Naruto trailed behind.

Knowing he was in pain, she tried to speak with him, but he wasn't having it; the ancient, as Flemeth had called him, maintained a stoney silence. She didn't know what to think of him as. Spirit? Demon? Ancient? Who knew? What Merril did know was thus; he was inordately angry. His thoughts were dark and fierce-a heavy pall hanging over their bond like a shadow. He was furious at something; whether that something was himself, her, Flemmeth, or something else altogether remained to be seen.

That stoney silence lasted until they reached the Keeper.

Marethari thanked Hawke for her assistance, her words mostly ignored by her first

"It isn't too late to change your mind, _da'len."_ she said. "You needn't consort with this...creature." Her words turned sour as she gazed upon him.

Naruto bristled. "Watch your tongue, elf."

No, Merril decied. It was already too late. She'd seen the looks the clan had been giving her ever since she'd found that mirror; they'd only grown worse once Naruto entered the picture. Having a demon in their midst, ally or no, was too much for them to bear. The idea of staying; seeing so much anger, pain, hate, all of that directed towards her for doing what she felt was _right..._it was too much to bear. Her sole solace was Naruto. There was nothing else for her here. And she would not stand by while anyone, even the Keeper, insulted him.

"Dareth shiral, Keeper." she bobbed her head once. "I'd thank you not to insult him further in our abscence.

"You would leave us just to lay with this _thing?_ Please, child! Come to your senses!"

Merrill flinched slightly, but kept walking.

"You shame your clan!" That was it. The final straw.

Naruto snapped; inhuman anger bubbled over their bond like water in a pot reaching a boil. And yet he barely made a sound. There was no roar of rage, no snappish remark to hint at what he was planning. He simply sighed, and through that noise, she saw and she knew. What came next turned her blood to ice water in her veins.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing."

Before Merill could stop him the ancient drew a deep breath and slit his own wrist. The blood flowed up and into him as he inhaled. Then he spat something in a language so old that it rippled with power. He didn't lay a hand on Marethari. But she toppled to the ground regardless, gasping for air, her thin fingers scrabbling at her throat as she found she could no longer breathe. Her eyes bulged, a wordless croak clawing its way up out of her throat, fighting for life. Realizing what was happening, those grey orbs fixated upon Naruto.

"What...have...you...

The hunters noticed, some of them reaching for their weapons. Naruto spoke again-different words-but they produced a similair effect. Three words. That was all it took for Merrill's clan to crumple like driftwood around her, stricken by paraylsis. Naruto ignored them; he only had eyes for the Keeper. Those eyes burned an eerie white when he leered upon her, all semblance of color vanishing from them as he spoke.

_**"I am not a thing,"**_ he thundered down at her, his voice grating like a thousand damned souls trappped in oblivion. **_"Neither is Merrill. You WILL show the proper respect. Insult me or my charge again, and you'll wish I'd killed you. Do you understand?"_**

Marethari barely managed a nod.

Grunting, he released his hold on the spell and, looking drained, returned to the party.

"I'm ready" he said. "Lets depart."

* * *

><p><em>(Some hours later...)<em>

A nervous, skittish Hawke led the way through Kirkwall, and soon they were in one of the oldest neighborhoods in the city.

Until just recently, the silence had been so thick you could've slashed it with a blade. Naruto hadn't taken it well; he had even gone so far to debate the matter of demons with Bethany, much to her sister's displeasure on said topic. Being mages, both girls were naturally wary of Naruto and his ilk, but the blond's charm wasn't something so easily rebuffed, Merrill thought with a tiny pang of jealously. She wasn't entire certain what it was she felt when she saw her companion talk with the little Hawke, only that she most certainly didn't like it.

"So you're not a demon."

"I might be." he shrugged as they moved through the streets, pausing only to step over a feces pile of questionable origin. His nose curled as he moved. "Then again, I might not. Its so hard to tell without the horns, ya know? Not having a forked tail makes things _so_ confusing. too." Bethany dared a tentative smile, and Merrill felt another pinprick of disquiet. Creators, what was wrong with her?

"But what you worked back there was-

"Blood magic? Not quite." his words elicited a glance from the mages, Merrill included. "My power stems from my blood." he explained. "Releasing it simply empowered my words. I spoke, and they fell. Its not an easy technique by any means, but its gotten me out of a few scrapes-just a moment."

He paused suddenly, his gaze finding a woman crouched in a corner, hands held out piteously. She wore little more than tattered rags for a dress, and beneath them, you could see the sores of illness. Most would have looked the other way. Naruto did not. To Bethany's-and Merrill's!-surprise, the demon stepped away from the group, making inroads towards the battered brunette. As he walked his body seemed to lose the shimmer-a more earthly look taking shape on his stark features. Less suspicion, perhaps?

"Please, messir." she begged. "Spare some coin? My children are so hungry."

"..."

Before anyone could think to stop him, he laid hands on the woman. Blue light emanated from his palms, the azure light trickling out across her legs as he moved his hands back and forth. It only took a few moments of his time, but when he rose, the illness that had crippled the woman was all but gone. He seemingly conjured up two gold sovereigns from nowhere-Merrill secretly suspected he'd created them!-and pressed them to her palm, forcing her fingers shut around them.

"Take one of these and find yourself a proper lodging," he said. "Use the other to feed your family for the next month."

She gawped at him, fumbling for words. In the end, she managed only her heartfelt thanks.

"Th-Thank you, messir."

Naruto nodded wordlessly, and walked back to the group.

"Why did you do that?" Bethany asked.

"Why not?" he shrugged.

The silence seemed lighter, after that.

No one save the younger Hawke had dared speak to them since his little stunt back in the Dales. Not that Merrill blamed them. Hoping-wishing-for change was one thing, but actually _seeing _Naruto work his magic was another entirely. Just a few ancients words had pulled a full clan to their knees before him. Were these the kind of magics her people had lost? It made her wonder...

And then she saw the Alienage.

Dirty and cramped, it was the first section of the city to belong to the elves, the closest thing to a holding in these free marches. They passed no humans on the thin and crooked streets any longer-only elves-a lot that would likely never see the upper markets of Hightown. It was...not what she'd been expecting. Then again, having lived her life amongst the Dales, Merrill wasn't really sure what to expect. Living here, in a human city with human people, doing _human_ things-oh dear. She suddenly felt terribly dizzy.

"Oh. So...this is the alienage." she gulped. "Is this really where the elves live?"

"Hey, at least it doesn't have a view of the giant chains." Varric quipped. "Take what you can get, daisy."

"Yes, I suppose you're right...

Hawke and the others left in short order, promising to visit/and or call on them if needed. Merrill wondered if they would. Naruto's act of mercy seemed to have swayed Bethany slightly, but Marian seemed steadfast in her distaste for the demon. Varric and Isabela were harder to judge. They seemed like nice enough folk, but then again, she'd never been the best judge of character. She wondered when she'd get to meet this Anders fellow, or Fenris. Hawke had also mentioned someone called Sebastian...but what if they hated her, too?

A warm hand closed around her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"It'll be alright."

Merrill drew a deep breath and started forward.

She paused as they came to a great tree within the market square. The _vhenadahl_ was decorated with ribbons, and the dirt around it was marked sticks stuck into the earth and decorated with bits of bright cloth hung as offerings. Lovingly maintained by the elves it seemed. It was a reminder of her heritage, her people. And yet at the same time, it also made her so very sad. Hopeful, yet regretful at the same time.

"The tree of the people." she said, quietly awed. Perhaps the alienage wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Your people."

"And yours." Naruto looked away at her words. "Though you don't think so." It was not a question.

"Its a nice tree." Naruto said. "Let it just be a nice tree."

She followed him into what would serve as their home; a ramshackle building she'd purchased last week-before finally leaving the Dales. It was sparse, and lacked little more than a bed, but it was home. Even without the furniture and the Eluvian not yet moved into the space. It was still home. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. Happy? Sad? Elated?

Naruto still wasn't speaking to her.

Merrill fidgeted as she laid her meager belongings, which consisted mostly of her staff and a change of clothes, in the corner.. "Did I say something wrong?"

"What? No, its not you." he reassured, looking distracted. "Its just...been a long day."

"Because of _Asha'bellanar_?"

His eyes turned cold. "Yes. But its not what you think. That was...the past."

"I see."

Merrill didn't want to think back on what the woman of many years had said, but it was impossible not to. The way she'd spoken, the way she'd looked at Naruto; they'd been together, once. A long time ago. Even she could see that. And now this business with Hawke and Bethany...what if he was growing tired of her? Losing interest? After all, she was just an elf-

"Do not," his voice cut mercilessly into her train of self-loathing. "Think like that."

"I wasn't." she lied, coloring prettily.

"Oh, Merrill." Naruto kissed her gently on the lips. He drew away, lips brushing hers, "You're a terrible liar-

He was cut off as her mouth struck his, her lips connecting with his ferociously.

Merrill couldn't control herself any longer after that brief touch; she leaned forward into the kiss with a quiet moan, her slight body pressing up agains this. Standing on her tiptoes, she pulled her arms around the larger man's neck, urging him closer as her mouth met his. He kissed her slowly and softly, the smoldering touch of his mouth and tongue in no hurry, whispering soft and sweet promises. She returned them with promises of her own, pulling him towards the bed. He didn't resist.

Perhaps it was the stress. Perhaps it was the joys of finally being alone with him. Perhaps it was his one hand on the back of her neck, pulling her mouth closer to his, while the other started undoing his belt. Whatever the reason, Merrill forgot about her worries completely as Naruto grabbed hold of her, her legs locking around his waist and holding fast with weeks of practice.

Her gasp of surprise as she felt his bulge certainly did not dissuade him either.

"Bed first," he cooed, she nodded rapidly.

They almost _didn't_ make it to the bed, losing clothes as they went; he threw her down on the thin, lumping mattress even as she pulled him down after, her small palms running over his muscular torso. His hands were equally as explorative as they struggled to remove her clothes, his mouth trailing a smoldering line down her collarbone before finding a breast.

"Oooh, that's not fair." she gasped out between heated breaths. "Why are you always so good at this?"

He chuckled darkly. "Call it an aquired skill."

The two lovers were soon naked and Merrill straddled Naruto, taking him in her hands as she slowly lowered herself into him,her hips swaying and grinding against his as she began to moan loudly. Her soft cries began to escalate almost immediately, echoed by his own, eliciting a laugh from the latter.

"I think its cute, how you tease me."

"Cute? What the _fuck _is—" his words were cut off as she flipped him over and lowered herself onto him again, his mind ceasing its wandering as she quickened her pace atop him, placing her hands on his chest so she could make more of an up and down motion. Her moans began growing louder as she bounced above him. He could feel her legs begin to quiver as she moved, the muscles in her body reacting to, and tightening with, the pleasure of her oncoming orgasm.

She was grinding on him now, her torso lowering itself so she could kiss him. Their lips pulled away and she leaned in and began nibbling his earlobe hungrily as he thrust upwards, her moans coming in soft whispers as he pushed deeper into her. She came quickly, her body tightening as she moaned. Naruto continued, Merill's orgasm extending with his swift hip-movements. He soon followed suit and she collapsed onto his chest as they both lay panting for air.

They lay there for a long moment, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

She kissed his neck gently, slowly working her way up to his ear. She brought her mouth up to his ear and whispered softly and seductively:

"You'll stay, won't you?" she asked. She hated waking up to find herself alone; because back in the Dales, that was what Naruto often did. Seldom did he stay the night or the morning, afternoon, evening, often leaving shortly afer having completed the act. But now...now he was making no move to leave.

He smiled, and kissed her again.

"Always, Ma'vhenan."

Her very soul soared with those words. He'd said it. Creators, he'd finally said it.

She was his heart.

And he was hers.

* * *

><p>He always was.<p>

"Halt! Apostate!"

Merill ran.

Stupid Wounded Coast with its stupid twists and turns! This was what she got for wandering alone! Well, not alone; because Naruto was with her and they'd been practicing spells and-gah! Babbling again!

She heard hoof beats-which was incredibly odd given the fact that few in Kirkwall owned a horse-and she'd been trusting that the trees would keep her safe, that the Templars wouldn't come pounding pell mell into the forest after a single elf. Judging by the shouts, she'd been wrong. Naruto darted after her, pausing just long enough to hurl a knife before darting in after her. A satisfying thud told them both that he'd managed to felll at least one templar.

The apostate scrambled back to her feet, peering through the branches, to see at least a score of men charging at her, plus several more on horseback. The horses wouldn't help them much in the trees, at least if she kept to the thickest parts of the forest, but trying to lose so many...even for a blood mage this was no mean task.

"Come out, you damned knife-ear!" one of the Templars thundered, his nasally voice causing her to cringe. "We'll make it easy on you an' yer friend!"

Merill frowned at that. Such cruel words. Were they trying to hurt her feelings?

She raised a hand, considering using her magic. Then she thought better of it. Hawke wasn't here to bail her out; and the consequences...

Dread Wolf take them all for chasing her. She hadn't done anything wrong! Or maybe she had. She could be awfully forgetful at times, as Naruto had pointed out. Wait, that was it. There were too many for her to risk using her magic, lest one escape and report her to that awful Knight Commander, but she had more than just magic at her disposal. As if sensing that very thought, Naruto dropped his corporeal form, abandoning his body with a wet shluck of a sound. He had to, after all; using too much power tended to destroy whomever he was possessing.

"Shall I?" He rumbled in a voice like a slow-moving avalanche.

As ever his true form was terrifying to look at; all red angles and fur, dark, burning eyes, gouts of flame trailing from his fox-like face. He was still humanesque, but only just. Nine-tails thrashed restlessly behind him, eagerly anticipating the slaughter that was too come. His fingers crooked into claws, claws ready to carve into the flesh and minds of the one who threatened his mate.

"Go." she whispered, releasing him.

All bloody hell broke loose.

He grinned and shot forward like an arrow loosed from a bow. Branches snapped before his sudden departure, trees uprooting themselves and coming alive as he descended into the clearing. A wet, sucking sound took her breath away, followed by the telltale scent of cooking flesh. His voice cracked like thunder-shaking the very earth itself as her almighty ally descended upon them. He was laughing she realized after a second or two cackling like a demented jester as he tore arms free from their sockets, crushed heads within helmets like tin cans and grapes.

**"Suffer me now, mortals!"**

Without pause or preamble the slaughter began.

She watched intently as he tore into them, butchering the men who would've dragged her off to the circle in slow, sinister fashion. She never left the safety of the trees until it was over-until the flames that had charred their bodies faded to a few, smoldering embers. Some begged. Others had fought to the last. None were spared. Naruto stood in the middle of it all, covered in blood, grinning like a maniace.

"Well," he laughed, "That was cathartic, Ma'vhenan."

Merrill felt her heart soar ever higher. Creators, she loved it when he called her that. Now if he'd only tell her he loved her. Say the actual words. Then everything would be perfect. Well, as perfect as one could expect from an all-powerful spirit masquerading as a mortal-babbling. Again. She stood by waiting patiently as he kicked the remaining bodies-what was left of them-off the cliffs, sending their denteds shells all but tumbling down to the Waking Sea below.

"Shall we go?" he asked merrily.

A smile of childlike delight flashed across her face.

When it was done she emerged, took his hand, and, walked away. No one was ever the wiser that a squad of Templars had gone missing; when an investigation was finally conducted, they would come to the conclusion that it was some rogue mage.

Merrill smiled at the thought, fighting the urge to skip in place. No frolicking now, she reminded herself. Today was a special day. Then again, ever day was when it was with him.

Just another day in paradise.

**A/N: Aaaaaand there we go. Don't worry, they'll warm up to Merril eventually. Hawke and co. are just a bit shocked right now, considering what they've seen, and what Naruto can do. He's able to wreak all kinds of havoc, but his greater skills, like the one in the Dales, drain him quickly. He's not perfect. Like Flemmeth, he CAN be killed. But he's also well capable of creating a "piece" of him to separate from himself. So yes, he's capable of using clones. It just weakens hm a bit. Still waiting to hear if we ought to bring Hawke and Bethany into this!**

**And woe to ye Templars who mess with our mage-loving blond. Anywho, we'll see what Anders and Fenris think of him. Probably something along the lines of:**

_**"You're a demon!"**_

_**"Basically. And you're an abomination! So nice to meet you...**_

**Ironically, I can actually see him and Fenris getting along, once you get the mage-hating bit out of the way...**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? It would make Merill oh so very happy. And trust me when I say you WANT to make her happy. No one wants to see the Puppy Dog eyes!**

**Speaking of happy, be sure enjoy the preview! 'Tis a surprise! Wow. I totally rhymed unintenionally there... **

**(Preview!)**

_"Oh, dear."_

_Merrill couldn't bring herself to understand it. Nay, it shouldn't be possible. Naruto was a demon. Or if not that, something terribly close. He was old. Ancient, despite his youthful visage. Older than time itself. But she felt the tiny currents of mana swirling in her stomach, not summoned by a spell. In her stomach. She stretched her senses as far as she dared, both dreading and anticipating what she might find there. Creators, how was this even...she didn't think she could...it..._

_This wasn't just some side effect of a spell. This was different. A hand touched at her stomach. Tears gathered in her eyes; whether they were of joy or disbelief, she knew not. But this...it was more. This was..._

_...life._

**R&R! =D**


	6. Emm'asha (My Girl)

**A/N: I. RETURN! Despite my hellacious overtime and a lengthy, unintentional hiatus, I've managed to drop everything for a few hours to update a few more of my stories. That, and to play Dragon Age again, thus rekindling my love for the genre and this ficlet. Things get a bit...dicey in this chapter, so I'll be upgrading the status to M. Fanfiction's witchunt is over, so it should be alright...I hope.**

** Now, let us continue on with Keeper of my Heart! Also, I'm totally looking forward to playing Dragon Age Inquistion this November! Hopefully the levels won't be the same as the last game! Ha! Alright, pun over, onto the story! I hope you like my interpreation of Merrill in this; I tried oh so hard to capture her character as best I could. And in addendum! Hawke and Bethany are both in this story and they are BOTH mages. Why you ask? Because, lets face it, Carver is a DICK, and no one wants to read a story with that whiny little brat in it.**

**By Andraste, he annoys the piss out of me...but hopefully this chapter will make ya'll smile. I worked really hard to capture everyone's personality here, and I've had a FIELD DAY with our dear little Merrill and Isabela. Also! This chapter is told in snippets; I'm not skipping around, just illustrating different aspects of the insanity and cuteness that is NarutoxMerrill. And on that note...**

**...enjoy!**

_"_There are few things in this world more powerful than a promise kept. Remember that._"_

_~?_

****Emm'asha (My Girl)****

_Merrill stood amidst their corpses, looking down at a bloody field._

_Dead eyes stared back up at her; the hollow orbs empty and devoid of warmth. She knew their faces; broken and beaten as they were, it was impossible not to know the face of Pol, Junar, master Ilorn, Ashalle, Variel, Terath, Ineria, Radha, Chandan, Harshal and others. Too many too remember, too many to count, and yet somehow, she knew them all. She walked slowly, her legs mired by their flesh, treking deeper into what once was her home. She didn't see the darkened red sky overhead, nor the bloody moon casting everything into eerie red light._

_All she saw were the dead._

_Their bodies littered the Sundermount, the camp burning down around her. Everything lay in ruins. Halla lay dead and eviscerated, torn to pieces and devoured by some unseen predator. Their entrails spooled messily on the charred earth. Aravels were warped and twisted as though the wood itself had rebelled against them, torn apart, by powerful forces. Even the mountain itself was not left untouched; it looked as though a giant hand had reached down and crushed the peak into oblivion. A strange, dark miasma leaked from it, dark clouds ebbing and swirling like a living, viscuous thing._

_Then she saw the dragon._

_It circled overhead, a huge, blighted thing, carried aloft of great wings, spitting plumes of corruption from its maw. The very sight of it filled her with inexplicable dread._

_ No, her mind argued, even as she backed away. No, no, no. This shouldn't be. Couldn't be._

_A name came unbidden to her mind. Urthemiel. That shouldn't be possible, she insisted. The Blight was a thing of the past. Dead. Done. Over. Mahariel killed the Archdemon. Yet here it was in all its tainted glory. Wait. Not Urthemiel. This dragon was different. It wasn't the color of blood, for one and it was far larger than the blighted Archdemon had been. Merrill didn't know how she knew, only that she did. Another, newer one, then? Even as she pondered this horrifying possibility, an earsplitting roar shook her world and tossed it on its ear. _

_"Why did you do it, da'len?"_

_She spun at the sound of the voice._

_Keeper Marethari stared back at her, her dead face twisted and broken, missing an eye. Ther was no angr or hate in her expression, just...dissapointment. Somehow, it made her all the more terrifying. Merrill stumbled away from her, unable to bear the sight of the twisted elf._

_"You never should have freed him." the Keeper approached, still admonishing. "You have brought doom to this land-_

_"Shut up!"_

_Her hand thrust itself forward of its own accord, knifing into the older woman's stomach. Fingers like claws-because they were claws, she realized-stabbed through flesh and bone as though they were naught but butter before her. Hot blood poured out over her fingers. __That was when she realized it; the awful, terrible truth. Saw the reflection in the dying elder's eyes. __She was looking at herself, her flesh twisted and warped into gross facade, body melted into something decidedly inhuman._

_She was an Abomination._

* * *

><p><em>"Creators, no!"<em>

Large eyes fluttered open with a violent start and a gasp. Her body jerked upright, covered in a cold, clammy sweat; her heart hammering as she awoke from the dream. For a terrifying moment she failed to recognize her surroundings, and fear gripped at her heart. No. Wait. This was her home. In the alienage. Where she lived. Even that wasn't even to calm her frantic pulse. It had been so _real;_ she could still feel the blood pouring out onto her hands, see her twisted self in her mind's eye.

"Hey,"

She started violently when someone touched her from behind, striking at them with magic, crying out-

"Merrill," a warm voice purred in her ear as she wriggled in his arms. "Merrill." he breathed again, his words weaving a thread of much-needed sanity into the panicked tapestry of her mind. "Its me. You were having a nightmare again. That's all it was. It was just a bad dream. A nightmare. Nothing more. Just breathe. In and out. In. And. Out." Hyperventilating, struggling for air, she tried. In. Out. In. Out. Slowly, sanity returned to her, the mindless terror of her dream-or was it a vision?-ebbing away the night terrors. Then she realized she'd _slapped_ the one who was holding her.

"Naruto...?"

"Oh, now she realizes." he muttered in a painful aside. "Anyone ever tell ya you pack one helluva whallop?"

Turning in his arms, the elf barely stifled her gasp at the horror she saw there. Naruto himself was relatively unchanged. The scorch mark on his face however, was new. In her panic she'd lasted out with magic, searing an ugly burn into the blond's face in her frenxy. Despite that ugly injury he was stilll smiling. Aghast, she wove a thread of mana into her palm and tried to tend to the wound even as he turned away. Healing magic had never been her forte, but she felt obligated to try.

Naruto waved her down, his cheek knitting itself back together before she could so much as touch his face, black skin turning pink and healthy before her very eye. Ah. Right. Regeneration. She'd nearly forgotten about that. He could heal from almost anything; she'd even seen him grow an entire arm back once-ah, babbling again!

"Just relax." as though sensing those very thoughts, his voice was there to soothe her. "You're shaking like a leaf."

"Stupid nightmare," she muttered, suddenly cross with herself. "You'd think I'd have earned a little peace after yesterday."

"Eh...

Naruto's twitch wasn't completely concealed; she knew all too well his opinion on Feynriel going to the Dalish. Not that he supported the Circle, of course, not by any means. It was simply his beliefs that, were the boy really a Dreamer, as his mother claimed him to be, he needed a proper tutor. He'd even offered to teach the boy himself; before Merrill had argued that he be sent to the Dalish. She felt increasingly selfish for keeping him all to herself and denying the boy a chance to learn at the feet of a true master but there it was; she didn't want to share the blond with anyone. And that tiny twitch told her that he knew.

"You're still angry with me, aren't you." It was not a question, but rather, an accusation.

"Not angry, no." he spoke slowly, leaning back into the bed, pulling her with him. She didn't resist. "Just confused. You know Marethari won't be able to teach him anything. He would've been better off staying with the two of us." his voice took on an odd, wistful tone, then, as he stared up at the ceiling. "I could've taught him so much."

"Could you, now?" the words sounded sharp, snappish to her ears.

"Yes," he gave her a sharp look, reminding her that he wouldn't have his own desires simply pushed by her every whim. "I could. I've learned a great deal since I became...what I am." There it was again. He was always murky on his origins, but the way he spoke, she suspected he'd been human, once. It was difficult to compare the two; to think of this ever-changing creature, this ancient entity-was he truly a demon, or something more?-once being trapped in a mortal body. She'd caught glimpses of his past in the beginning, when he'd accidentally infected her with his blood.

Time for a new topic, then.

"Why do you think demons would want a Dreamer, anyway?" Merrill asked as she studied the thought, turning it end over end in her mind. "Do you think it's because they can change the Fade itself? Influencing dreams and that sort?" her lips pursed at the thought. "That would make me pretty angry if someone messed with _my_ dreams..."

The low, dulcet rumble of his laughter cut her off.

"What?" she frowned. "What's so funny?"

"I've seen your dreams." Naruto buried his face into the bare skin of her neck and shoulder, laying a gentle kiss there that left her mewling softly. "They're...quite pleasant. Most wouldn't be interested in them...

Merrill colored to the roots of her hair.

"Y-Y-You've been peeking on my dreams, haven't you?"

He shrugged, but the foxy smile was decidedly telling. "I don't sleep as you do, remember? I only need an hour or two, at the most. Gotta keep myself entertained somehow."

"Oh, creators...

"Love you too, sunshine."

Merrill took a moment to simply lay there after that warm retort, to enjoy the warmth brought on by those strong arms, allowing the terrors of her nightmare to slowly fall away within that gentle coccoon of strength. It was...comforting. She willed her anxiety away, her tense muscles slowly relaxing as both body and mind realized it was not in danger. She couldn't bring herself to dwell on what the nightmare had been about this time-what that dark vision of death and destruction had meant. Only the last vestiges of it haunted her still.

And it would likely haunt her many more nights, till.

Nearly seven days spent in Kirkwall had done little to harden her heart; or ease the nightmares. They'd started the second night after she'd moved in, and only grown worse as the chaos between mage and templar all but raced toward a climax. She'd found little solace in the company of her "friends" as it were; Anders had tried to kill Naruto the moment he'd laid eyes on him and nearly lost a leg for his temerity. Fenris loathed any and all mages save Hawke, but for _blood mages _he reserved a special hate. That chantry fellow, Sebastian, frowned on it, too. Hawke and Bethany remained wary of her, not as much as they'd once been, but still the sisters remained frosty more often than she'd like.

And Aveline was...no. Just no.

In the end, it was to rogues such as Varric and Isabela that they flocked. Neither seemed to care who-or what-Naruto was, so long as he didn't cut their purses and make off with them. Although the latter had tried to bed him a few times to no avail, much to Merrill's glee. Petty, perhaps, but she liked the idea that Naruto repeatedly refused the dark-skinned goddess, turning down her incessant advances.

She _delighted_ in that as Naruto held her close, yielding easily as she snuggled deeper into his chest. As always, a small part of her marveled at how unbelievably warm he was; it was like having a giant teddy bear all to herself. Granted, a tedddy bear that could turn into a dragon-or sometimes a fox?-and incinerate half of Kirkwall in a fit of pique, but hers nonetheless.

"Sooooo...should we get up?" she said at last.

They'd both ignored the rays of light pouring through the window -one Naruto himself had carved- for some time now, but Merrill could put it off no longer. She'd promised Hawke that they'd help her resolve an issue at the mines-or was it the Bone Pit?-and she was one to keep her promises no matter how much she might want to just lay in bed all day. Marian'd nearly saved up enough coin for that Deep Roads expedition, and despite her own anxiety at seeing her friend off, Merrill was eager to help her garner those last few sovereigns. She owed her, after all.

Naruto didn't.

Sure enough he groaned and flopped back into the mattress, ruffling the thin sheets. "Sure, just kill all the fun. Put the fun in camps, why don't you?"

Merrill giggled.

"You're so silly, ma'vhenan."

Naruto groaned anew, but rollled off the bed at her prodding, reluctantly clothing himself once more. Today was one of the rare occassions when he hadn't snatched a body; she took a brief moment to shamelessly admire his naked torso before twirling away to retrieve her own clothes. They'd been scattered across the room like leaves in a storm. One even hung near the hearth. She heard him laugh as she bent to retrieve it from its haphazard perch, drawing a soft smile from her. Momentarily, she allowed her eyes to wander around the house. No. Not just a house.

Home.

Their little hovel wasn't much to look at; even now that she'd moved her things in the place didn't feel quite right, somehow. But it was home. Hers. His. Theirs. He'd helped her drag in the uncomplete Eluvian less than a few days before, and together, they were making it whole. Slowly but surely. In a few years, it might even function again. She could feel it; everything she'd fought and clawed to gain was now so close to fruition. He had helped her realize so much. More than that, he made her happy. For so long she'd been focused solely on restoring her people to greatness, and she was, to a lesser extent, still very much focused on that goal, but now she had him. Creators, he made her feel so...

"All set?"

When she finished dressing and finallly, turned to face him she found the Old God -she couldn't think of anything else to call him in that instant -clad in his bleak armor once more, sans the horned helm. The glistening black vestments made of smoothly interlocking plates. Unlike common plate armor however, this armor had no leather or mail visible at the joints-just smaller plates, fitting together with intricate precision. The armor was both beautiful and terrible all at once; the red-black suit inlaid with with orange bands around the edges of each piece of plate.

Tucked under his arm was a menacing helmet he seldom wore; its ornamental wings arched upward in a way that reminded her odd of a fox cocking its ears, listening for the slightest sound. She stifled a smile, seeing it as a tiny thought wormed its way into her mind.

"What?" he frowned back at her, turning cross.

She tried, and failed to stifle a laugh. "Oh, nothing." For some reason she couldn't picture him without the ears now.

He was an imposing figure even _without_ the armor all things considered, with those bright blue eyes that could flash red at a moments notice, and his searing gold, spiky hair. He gave her an easy smile, and those eyes seemed to burn through her forest-green tunic, stripping her bare. He looked hale and healthy now, a stark contrast from the withered man she had first met in the Fade. It stilll amazed her sometimes, how far she had come in such a short time. Sometimes she wondered what he even saw in her-

"None of that," his voice cut in, dashing her thoughts aside on the warm light of his smile. "Come here."

She was in his arms again almost before she knew what was rightly happening; his lips claiming hers in a soul-searing kiss, a fierce liplock that momentarily left her reeling. He crushed her tight to his chest, his tongue doing things in her mouth that would've sent even a hardened pirate like Isabela swooning. As for Merrill? She nearly melted into a puddle and fell through the cracks in the _floor._

_"Ma'vhenan."_ It left her lips in a moan when they broke for breath. "You've got to stop doing that. Its not fair at all, you know."

"Not a chance, emm'asha." he replied readily, startling her. Merrill blinked. Her eyes widened in surprise.

_Emm'asha._ My girl. He'd called her his girl. In Elvish!

"You've been practicing!" she squealed, delighted as she hugged him tighter through the ebon plate. An Ancient though he might be, until recently, Naruto still struggled daily with the concept of speaking elvish. Oh, he knew a few words, but it seemed that speaking in her tongue was all but woefully beyond him, now. Perhaps, given time, he might learn to speak it fluently.

"So...are we alright?" he asked.

Merrill leaned in and pressed her lips to his, offering him the soft kiss he had looked for earlier. When she pulled away her reply was simple. "We will be." She would try to forget about her jealousy she told herself; bury that ugly emotion so deep that she might never feel it again. She would try, try, _try_ to be worthy of the undying love that this strange men felt for her, and she, him. She'd work to push those terrible dreams out of her head-she kept telling herself they were just that, just dreams-and build a life for herself here in Kirkwall.

Together, they shared an impromptu breakfast of bread and honey, with some stolen fruit from Hightown serving as an extra treat. Naruto ate little, picking restlessly at his food. Almost as though he had something on his mind. Abruptly, he stood.

"Guess we should be going then. Which reminds me,"

"Hmm?" Merrill froze, a piece of bread half-hanging from her mouth. Naruto thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. Which brought on his next inquiry:

"Ever think of getting a pet?"

"Why would I want a pet?" she blinked, oblivious. "I have you!"

Naruto facepalmed, looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh. When he spoke again, his voice was decidedly strained. _"Merrill."_

"I think I'd like a cat." she replied at last. "Its so cute when they attack my feet in the market while I'm trying to buy food. Or maybe a pet dragon?"

"A dragon. You want a dragon."

"They can fly!"

"So can I." he deadpanned.

"Yes, but you're, well, different." she colored as he circled the table, moving to her side. "Erm...you know what I mean_-creators, you're not fair."_ Her words dissolved into gibberish as a gloved hand fondled her shoulder gently, easing the strained muscles in a way that she couldn't quite bring herself to turn. It was so easy to forget that Naruto wasn't human; that for all the kindness and courtesy she showed her, he was still a being of the Fade. Difficult to predict, and even stranger to live with. Still, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Am I now?"

"You know what I mean." she squirmed as he found a particularly sweet spot just below her shoulders. "You're not making this easy...

"I didn't _say_ it would be easy now, did I?"

"I see..."

She wouldn't understand the purpose of his inquiry until they'd gone to the Bone Pit; until _after _they'd found the dragons there.

* * *

><p><em>"Bad idea, bad idea, BAD IDEA!"<em>

Merrill yelped as Naruto tumbled past her, wrestling with a drake like a wild thing. To his credit, he appeared to be winning. His victim _-the poor creature!-_ looked absolutely terrified out of its wits; unable to understand how this strange, armored shapeshifter was making such an utter fool of it. Its long neck writhed and twisted furiously, jaws trying in vains to catch this monster currently tearing strips out of its hide. Fenris and Hawke looked on aghast, uncertain whether the snarling blond needed their help or not. After all, it wasn't every day you saw dragons anymore. Let alone wrestled them.

"Erm...is he alright?" Hawke asked, gesturing with her staff as the two monsters fought. Naruto's form rippled and shifted like water; one moment he was a man, the next a dragon, and then a fox. He changed into odd creatures she'd never seen before, strange, towering monstrosities that looked fresh from her darkest nightmares. And he was winning.

"Uh, Merrill?"

"Oh, he's fine." Merrill stifled a sigh as Naruto ripped a wing free from the dragon's back in a gout of gore; another twist of those massive jaws sent the appendage flailing away into the mists. It was a shame, really. The dragon was so pretty; with a little bit of training she would've made the perfect pet. The only problem would've been fitting her in the house. Now, it seemed that would never happen, not as Naruto reached up with a clawed hand and seized hold of the creature's sinnous neck and gave a sharp, wrenching twist.

The dragon shrieked once and collapsed, dead before its grisly head met the ground.

"Helluva friend you've got there, Daisy." Varric whistled softly. Fenris seemed to disagree.

"Foolish," the tattooed elf muttered crossly with a shake of the head, standing at the ready in the unlikely event that the blond should fail. _"Very_ foolish."

"He is not foolish." Merrill snapped back, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. "He was just having a little fun, is all."

That earned her a disbelieving glare. "You call this...fun? He could be killed!"

"I didn't know you cared."

She'd meant the words in jest, but former slave's jaw snapped shut with an audible click regardless. If looks could kill...

...well, she wouldn't be here now, would she?

Turns out the Bone Pit had more than its share of surprises; instead of bandits or undead, or even demons, the mine was filled with dragons. Tiny, fiesty little things, and their larger drake cousins. They'd beaten the lot of them back and rescued the miners easily enough but when they'd found themselves facing down a mature dragon, even Hawke had faltered. An actual, living, fire-breathing dragon! Not a high dragon, certainly, but still dangerous enough to be considered a very real threat.

Naruto had broken its neck as though it were no more than a squirrel.

"Let's not get on his bade side," Hawke aid.

"Let's not," Fenris agreed, trying to muster an encouraging smile.

"Did you have to kill it?" Merril bemoaned.

"Sorry," he called down from his triumphant perch atop the beast's back. "I'll have to get you a cat or something."

"Oh, ma'vhenan., you say the

"Gold! This is pure literary gold!"

Varric cackled quietly as the blond clamored down from his kill, merrilly scribbling down notes on a scroll as he watched the scene. This earned him a glance from both mentor and mage.

_"'When Naruto first experienced the dew and dirt of Sundermount, he knew he would never wish anything to do with it. How wrong he was.'"_

"What're you writing?" Naruto frowned, shaking a stray bit of bone from his armor. "And why mention me?"

"This? Just the passionate tale of your love affair. I think I'll call it Keeper of My Heart. Still a working title, but hey, it'll do." His impish grin only grew as Naruto and Merrill colored. _"'Ah, the two lips came together, and while a short embrace, it was full of love, passion, and ended reluctantly, as ever, even as she writhed beneath him-_

"VARRIC!"

Whatever else he might've said was drowned out by their embarassed shout.

* * *

><p>"Is that a kitten?!"<p>

Merrill tried -and failed spectacularly!- to keep the delight from her voice when Naruto presented her the box on the next, rainy afternoon. A single, tiny, furry thing stared up at her, mewing softly. Its coat was damp thanks to the rain, and it was so terribly small as to barely fit in the palm of her hand, but those bright amber eyes stared up at her imporlingly. Merrill felt herself melt into a gooey, sentimental puddle on the floor as she dipped a hand into the box and pulled the tiny creature out. Her large eyes sought Naruto seconds later.

"Where did you get it?"

"It was the last one." he replied. "I couldn't leave the little guy out in the rain and its better than having a dragon, so," his words ended in a helpless shrug. He'd always been kind to animals even during their days in Sundermount; often sparing the Halla and other creatures from his ruthless pranks and debauchery. It seemed his kindness extended to kittens as well. So cute! Not just Naruto of course, but this tiny little ball of fur and adorableness in her hands-ah, she was babbling again, wasn't she?

"I'll call him...Whiskers!"

The kitten purred softly in her arms at its new namesake.

"Her." Naruto corrected.

"Hmm?"

"Its a girl." he replied.

"Oh! Well then...can I still call her Whiskers?"

Naruto snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. He failed.

"What?" she blinked. "Did I say something funny?"

Naruto only laughed even harder.

"Never change, Merrill."

But things did change. Everything.

_Everything changed._

* * *

><p>Merrill didn't realize anything was wrong until the night before the expedition.<p>

Nearly three full months had passed since, a month filled with templars, mages, and other odd jobs she shouldn't have sullied her hands with. Things had warmed slightly between her and her friends, possibly because Hawke seemed hellbent on assisting mages in any way possible. It was better, not by much, but enough. But things were changing.

Did she even want to go into the Deep Roads? Naruto had avoided the topic as though it were the Blight iself, and she hadn't thought to question him. No, not when she had...other concerns.

She'd been feeling awfully queasy as of late, but she'd attributed that to the mushrooms she'd eaten last week. Naruto didn't get sick; he seemed to be immune to most poisons and toxins and even if he wasn't, he all but shook them off in a matter of minutes. Merrill herself possessed no such resistance. She couldn't understand what it was that was bothering her or why-only that it was. Emotional, moody, unable to keep any food down for long periods of time, and by the creators, she could have sworn that she was starting to gain weight.

None of it made any sense! The Keeper hadn't taught her anything about this-whatever it was-or how to cure it. Still, she'd done her best to ignore it until now, focusing of repairing the Eluvian, spending time with her beloved Naruto, or aiding Hawke. Now, tomorrow, everything would change.

But, this morning after loosing her breakfast for what felt like the umpteenth time, she lost her temper. In a fit of pique, she turned her senses inwards, determined to find and eradicate whatever it was that seemed to be plaguing her. It changed everything. Weaving a thread of mana through the Fade, she searched for the illness, seeking it with a vengeance. What she found instead was...a pulse? A tiny, not-quite beating that wove through the Fade and into her, tangling itself in her belly At first, she didn't understand it, and so, peered closer.

"Oh, dear."

Something glimmered within; a tiny beacon of light in the darkness. Realization dawned, providing her with a rare moment of clarity.

Merrill couldn't bring herself to understand it. Nay, it shouldn't be possible. Naruto was a demon. Or if not that, something terribly close. He was old. Ancient, despite his youthful visage. Older than time itself. But she felt the tiny currents of mana swirling in her stomach, not summoned by a spell. In her stomach. She stretched her senses as far as she dared, both dreading and anticipating what she might find there. Creators, how was this even...she didn't think she could...it...

This wasn't just some side effect of a spell. This was different. A hand touched at her stomach. Tears gathered in her eyes; whether they were of joy or disbelief, she knew not. But this...it was more. This was...

...life.

_Creators preserve her, she was pregnant._

**A/N: Aaaaaand there we go. Don't worry, they'll warm up to Merril eventually. Hawke and co. are just a bit shocked right now, considering what they've seen, and what Naruto can do. He's able to wreak all kinds of havoc, but his greater skills, like the one in the Dales, drain him quickly. He's not perfect. Like Flemmeth, he CAN be killed. But he's also well capable of creating a "piece" of him to separate from himself. So yes, he's capable of using clones. It just weakens hm a bit. Still waiting to hear if we ought to bring Hawke and Bethany into this!**

**And woe to ye Templars who mess with our mage-loving blond!**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? It would make Merill oh so very happy. And trust me when I say you WANT to make her happy. No one wants to see the Puppy Dog eyes!**

**Speaking of happy, be sure enjoy the preview! 'Tis a surprise! Wow. I totally rhymed unintenionally there...DRAMA INBOUND! **

**(Preview!)**

_...your arm."_

_Naruto blinked in surprise, starring at the corrupted taint marring his right arm. The black ichor seemed to cling to his skin like living glue; crawling across the limb even as Merrill looked on. She saw something flash in those heady blue eyes, the first signs of concern-of fear?-making themselves known across the face of the ancient being. Impossible. Naruto feared nothing. She'd seen him tear through templars, wrestle dragons, and beat back entire mercenary companies alone. He feared nothing._

_Or did he?_

_She vaguely recalled her lover expressing fierce distaste for the Deep Roads prior to the expedition, but at her behest he'd followed her and Hawke down here anyway. It wasn't until he'd had to tear that darkspawn off of her, spattering himself in the Ogre's blood, that Merrill'd thought to give the matter any real distinction. Even then, he'd seemed fine. It was only after he'd tried to draw the taint out of Bethany that things took on a decidedly worse turn._

_Now, he was covered in it. He must've swallowed some, somehow. No. The realizations knifed into her. The taint. It was in him. Inside him._

_ In his blood._

_Now, she balked. Naruto had always been evasive when she tried to ask him just what he was; but if really was an Old One in human form as she suspected...it wouldn't end well. Even if he wasn't the corruption was a death sentence to even the most powerful beings. But was it to him?_

_"Well, fuck." was all the old one said, as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then he lashed out with his free hand, severing the arm at the elbow. The tainted appendage flopped away in a shower of blood, but its stain remained, creeping across his limb even as he grew a new one. He spat something in that old, foul language she didn't quite understand. When next his eyes met hers the fear in them froze her where she stood. Rooted her. Terror twisted inside her heart like an ancient, gnarled rooted, paralyzing the mage._

_"That...isn't good, is it?" her voice was little more than a tiny croak._

_"No," he said, sounding resigned. "It isn't."_

_Oh, no. No no no no no..._

_"W-We can get you to a healer! Anders, you can make him, better can't you?!"_

_The mage glanced at the Old One askance. He frowned. "There's...there's nothing I can do for him. The taint's in this new body he made for himself. If it was his soul, maybe...I don't know." the former warden offered a mute shrug. "At best, I could slow it down, maybe given you a day..._

_Naruto laughed bitterly._

_"Sorry, Merrill." __His eyes drifted toward the cavernous ceiling of the Deep Roads, flashing red even as they slid shut. "I didn't want it to end like this, ya know. Damn." He breathed out, exhaling in a long suffering sigh. The taint was spreading rapidly now, devouring him. Warping him. Changing him into -into...something else. Not him. Not Naruto. Not her heart..._

_"Take me, then!"_

_"What?"_

_There was a terrible, awful silence as she slit her palm, sending a torrent of red splashing onto the floors. You could hear a pin drop. Merrill swallowed, forcing down the anxiety-the bile-that rose in her throat. Then she said the words she'd never thought, never considered to say._

**_"Possess me."_**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
